I'm 506
by XxSashaxX
Summary: Bella Volturi, Vampire, 506 years old, Frozen at 16. I'm unique, Aro had told me when I was 15. I had gifts that he could only begin to imagine. Never tasted human blood, never will-and I'll live forever.
1. Introducing Aro

I'm 506

**New story right here, I just thought It would be cool to write. And I wanted to see what reaction I get from this first chapter. Even if you don't want me to carry on I'll probably just write to anyway, just not to share :'( **

**Ok I'll stop babbling now and let you actually read, **

**Hope you like it, **

**Sasha XxxX**

Chapter 1

Bella Volturi, Vampire, 506 years old, Frozen at 16. I'm unique, Aro had told me when I was 15. I had gifts that he could only begin to imagine. Caius and Marcus had been welcoming, they were like the family I never had.

The young Bella had been so sadistic and messed up that she had killed 17 people in her sleep at only 7. I sleep walked when I was human. Something that presented a danger to everyone around me. I seemed to pick who I killed though, those 17 people were murders, rapists, criminals, and stalkers. I never could convince myself it was right though. Italy was my home town, when I was changed I wasn't like the normal vampire.

I kept my olive toned skin, my eyes could also change colour. It depended on my mood, but it made it hard for me to mingle with humans. I hated the smell of blood, even animal blood (which was my diet) seemed repulsive to me. Aro, Caius and Marcus were so scared when they couldn't find anything I could bare to drink. I became weak, and agitated. Eventually I just struggled down the animal blood, I didn't care. It was still a trouble now though, hunting was a chore I dreaded, a bit like tidying a bed room to a hormonal teenager I suppose. But I couldn't even bear to be around human blood, so what could I do?

I had been born in Italy in 1489, it was a miracle I survived under the circumstances of my birth. My mother had what now-a-days they call Pre-eclampsia. Basically I had to have an early birth or me and my mother would have both died. It turns out I didn't matter my mother died anyway, and my father couldn't live without her and died when I was only 2 years old. To be honest I'm surprised he lasted that long.

In 1494 I was 15 and that was when I first me Aro. I was walking in the deserted street as the wind swept gracefully at my face and arms. My summer dress blew gently around me as I strolled. I was a silhouetted figure at the end of the pier, that was only a short distance in front of me. I still remember what I had thought at that moment, _why ever would someone be out at this time of night? _I had soon remembered I was out also, I had laughed out loud quietly.

The silhouette had heard, that was when I knew something was different, not because he was beautiful, that his skin was pale despite living in a hot country, not the red of his eyes. No it wasn't that, I never had judged people by their looks, I thought it rude and egotistical. What had alerted me to his deference was that he had _heard_ me, no human would have been able to hear my laugh. My thoughts at that moment were_ Human…he isn't human_. Aro had always said I was observant, and perceptive.

I had approached the figure, intrigued. My inquisitive side _had_ always overruled my more…_rational_ nature.

*flashback*

"_Hello" I said to him, smiling ever so slightly. _

"_Why, Hello my dear, what is an observant little creature like you doing out at this time of the night?" he asked, his jet black hair blowing in the wind, much as mine was. I curtsied, knowing of how he held himself, and spoke that he was of a higher status than myself._

"_Do pardon this comment, but I could ask you the same Sir" I replied shyly, blushing. He smiled down at me; laying a cold hand on my forearm. _

"_It is a fair to question my presense, I do not usually leave my residence, however it was such a beautiful evening I simply could not resist looking out onto the waters" he seemed so tranquil, I had noticed his differences though. His hearing-he had heard me laugh, his temperature-he was cold, his skin-it was as though it was translucent, his eyes, yes his eyes the most prominent difference-his eyes were red. I knew I should be frightened, but I had always lacked a sense of self preservation. _

"_I find it calming too" I whispered, _

"_Ever so perceptive" he muttered to himself, I smiled at him lightly; and he returned to expression. _

"_I never thought I could talk to someone like you so freely" the man told me, _

"_by 'someone like me' you mean human?" I asked, he was frozen for a moment before sighing in defeat. _

"_I've known you all of a few minutes and you read me so easily, yes I mean you are human…" I smiled,_

"_and you are not"_

*End of flashback*

Aro had taken on a stroll along the pier, talking freely. His parting line before disappearing into the shadows in the early hours of the morning was:

_Isabella you have been like a daughter that I never thought I would experience in these few short hours we have spent together, and I do not wish to lose your company. Fare well, for now, Isabella_.

I had watched as he flew into the darkness, _BELLA!_ I had called after him, frequently while we talked I had reminded him of my preferred nickname, and he had refused stubbornly. Stating that Isabella was a beautiful name and that I should wear it proudly.

I heard from Aro everyday for the next 6 months, we had great times. But good times never last, do they? I thought it was wonderful; what I had been told had to happen to me, but Aro wasn't so sure. I think Aro thought I was still in shock, about a month after we met I guessed he was a vampire; the look on his face was simple comical. I never let him forget it, but Aro being Aro thought I hadn't digested that he thirsted for my blood.

Anyway, one day Aro wasn't at the pier at his usual time, the wind wasn't cold but it wasn't the same warm breeze that was gracing the air the first time I had met Aro.

I had wandered for a few minutes, taking off my heals and dipping my toes in the water. Everyone I knew that was my age and female was engaged or married, wore long dresses, hats, and gloves.

I, however, wore no gloves, no hats, my dresses ended at my knees and my hair was always flowing down my back instead of pinned up. In that time I was a disgrace, I just felt free, I was graceful on occasion, but at the best of times I tended to trip …frequently. So long dresses that just caught on objects were not practical. My hair naturally fell into large, loose ringlets down my back and didn't like to be tied up or pinned back without presenting protest.

I could walk with a generous stack of books on my head, but a hat was a different matter entirely. When I remember wearing them I spent the better part of my time chasing through the streets for my hat that had caught in the wind. Gloved were also impractical, I was an adventurous outcast, I liked to climb trees, talk to the stall keepers, play cards, everything I _shouldn't_ do I did, and the things I '_shouldn't do but did_' were not made with gloves in mind.

Back to the tale, I had my toes in the water disturbing the surface ever so lightly as I moved my legs.

*flash back*

"_Isabella" I smiled, he came. _

"_It's Bella Aro" I reminded him, _

"_Yes, Sorry dear" I shook my legs out of the water so I wouldn't slip on the wood and turned to meet Aro. Looking back on it now I _had_ sensed we weren't alone, but hadn't thought much of it. Sometimes Aro moved so fast that I thought there were thousands of pedestrians roaming freely around us. But what I saw made me smile brightly. _

"_Hello, you must be Caius, and Marcus" I said smiling and fascinated at the chance to interact with more of Aro's kind. _

"_You were right Aro, she is beautiful. It's lovely to meet you Bella" Marcus greeted me, I held out my hand. _

"_I'm not going to let you go without a proper introduction" I said to him, he took my hand and shook it. He seemed amused that I didn't flinch from his cold skin. _

"_Why do you say we are going?" enquired Caius, I blushed. _

"_Due to your late arrival I estimate you have about 3 hours left of darkness, before the sun breaks through the cloud cover" I told them, but Aro honestly looked pleased at my observations, and proud. _

"_I _told_ you she was smart, I _told_ you!" he said to his companions. _

"_Bella, if you don't mind me asking; are you interested in the earth at all?" to anyone else at the time that would have sounded a bizarre question. But not to me. _

"_Why I love it! Its fascinating seeing the layers of seabed rock the has been submerged to the surface, and the casts of see creatures on some of our mountains! I could sit for hours looking at the rough cut diamonds and rubies in my fathers old study. I suppose he never got a chance to send them off to tumble them, such a shame but I think I prefer them this way" I rattled on, only then realizing my rudeness._

"_I'm sorry that was very rude of me" I said to Marcus._

*End of flashback*

Later that evening, and into the early hours of the morning Aro explained that Volterra was run by him, and the royal '_family_' or guard as the vampire's called it. I knew vampires drank human blood at the time, I was always one for legends, I just suck up weird-I apologize for the pun-but I couldn't bring myself to feel threatened by the three vampires stood in front of me.

I had learnt that Aro, Caius and Marcus _were _the royal family that ran the city, and to the vampire world they were know as the Volturi guard that consisted of a collection of other talented vampires that kept the Vampire world from being exposed. Approximately a decade after having been transformed into a vampire, Aro changed his sister Didyme, in the hope that she would possess an ability related to his. However, she was blessed with an ability not as useful to him; the power to make people happy. Aro's colleague Marcus fell in love with her, and she with him.

After meeting all three of the vampires, Caius and Marcus bid me farewell and said they wanted me to come to the castle at noon tomorrow, I-being the eager human girl I was-immediately accepted their invitation, but once gone Aro confided one of his darkest secrets in me, one only Aro and another member of the volturi guard knew, her name was Chelsea. He told me it was about Marcus and his sister.

Marcus and Didyme eventually became discontent. In order to prevent them leaving the Volturi, Aro killed Didyme: Marcus was too integral to his plans to lose. Aro had Chelsea use her ability to ensure Marcus remained loyal to the Volturi, and Marcus never found out the truth.

He had looked so sad, that I could understand his distress. At the time he had been so caught up in his new found power that he would do anything to keep it. To only find out that what he had done when he came down from his power high. I had experienced something similar. I had gone to sleep thinking of dresses and well…hammers. Then I wake up and find I have killed people in my sleep. It frightened me, I had no idea what it did to everyone around me.

Aro had carefully explained that now I knew they were vampires, that I had to be one of them before word gets out and someone will change me in the most painful way possible, to punished them for violating their own rules. He had started rumbling apologies and explanations before I had interrupted him with,

"_Six months"_

He had stared wide eyes in shock, but I smiled at him and said I had nothing left in my human life, being a vampire was like a dream. Aro had continuously told me that I would be a prisoner to my own thirst I just shrugged, stating if that was the only draw back then I'd take it. Then he began to explain the complications of going in the sun, the temperature of their skin, eye colour. I rolled my eyes telling him that I had to be changed at some point, the sooner the better, for both of us.

In those six months Aro took me out of civilization to '_prepare_' me. I rolled my eyes at the thought. I had read countless book, had countless books read to _me_! Yes, it was tedious, yes it was aggravating, but it _did_ help me get through the change so much faster. I just stated the obvious, and hey presto a quicker way to change vampires. Basically my puny little human mind had out smarted the hundred and thousands of vampires before me by reading between the lines. _"Why you just keep me cold?"_ was what I had said, it sounded stupid to my own ears, but during my transformation I was glad Aro had taken me seriously.

So the volturi guard had done simply that, covered me in ice, cold water, put me in a cold room, in a cold bath tub. The only clothing was something that we called now-a-days a swimsuit. It was practically a bikini because I needed most of my body cold. Jane and Sulpicia (Aro's wife) had used their cold hands to cool my warm heart and heaf. I had been bit all over to see where it ran fastest. My arms had spread the venom most quickly, so Aro sucked the venom out of all the other bits so I didn't have an over load of venom, he said it made for a powerless vampire. Stupid superstitious vampire, oh yeah I guess he had a right to be, considering he was a child of the night. I guess I was too. Even at my age I was still considered the child, just because I was changed young.

When Jane and Alec came along I thought _yes finally I'm not the youngest_ but no, they _looked_ younger than me but they were actually 17, damn.

My change had finished after 23 hours and 43 minutes. Aro said I was the most beautiful vampire he ever laid eyes on, Sulpicia had to agree. But then again they were like a father and a mother to me, or and uncle and aunt, they had to say that. I still think I look plain now, I don't want to think about what I looked like when I was human.

I had mentioned about my eyes before, but you see the colours are all messed us for me. _normal _vampires' eyes turn black when hungry, _mine_ turn a deep blue, like looking out onto the sea at night. _normal_ vampires' eyes when fed turn red, _mine_ turn a lightly lilac, a strange mix of blue and green. But wait, there's more to the freak show that is moi.

No matter what eye colour I have there is always sparkling specs of crystal blue, always. See what I mean about making it hard to mingle with humans? Especially when they hadn't invented coloured contacts yet, ugh! They made angels based on me because of my eyes. Obviously Jane said they were pretty.

Aro, Caius, and Marcus had told me about the ranks of the Volturi guard. Their way of showing that was the darkness of the cloaks they wore, I didn't have to wade up the ranks I skipped straight the pitch black, even when we didn't know my power.

My power came as a shock, to everyone. We found out about it when some Romanian vampires tried to throw over the Volturi, blabbing about saying they were formed first they had the rights; yadda, yadda, yadda. I mean seriously _vampires _had_ rights_! I mean _come-on!_

They had lighters, the new _thing_ at the time. An the only way to kill a vampire is to burn their ripped body. Their leader threw a lighted swatch of cloth at Aro, and I reflexively sent my hadn out to catch it, or at least block it. Aro had shouted for me not to, everyone had but I hadn't listened. I had caught the cloth, the fire had no effect on me, I could handle it and nothing would happen.

At first I hadn't realized the significance, until Aro pointed out that I couldn't die. That hit home, I had no mate and I had to live out a lonely existence, that should be fun. Unfortunately most vampire who didn't find their mate within the first 200-300 years were considered _'past their sell by date'_.

Most people mistake me for being a new addition to the Volturi (heck most didn't even know I was _part_ of the Volturi) because of my young transformation, but no I was pretty old.

Anyway, after a few more experiments, I found I could control air, then water, then earth. I was an element bender. It confused me why the element I was so fixated on as a human, _earth_, would be the hardest for me to master. Caius suggested it was because I knew too much about the mechanics of it, I didn't let my instincts take over. Yep that comment got his head ripped off by Sulpicia because when I did _'let my instincts take over_' I made a wall off rock blocking her and Aro's bedroom window, I had lowered it again but there was still a patch where no grass would grow.

There was a time when I thought I was the only vampire to exist on an alternative diet. There was one nomad that had dared to try and expose us, Aro had let him talk for a while before letting me and Jane kill him. He said his diet was different, in an attempt to live. It was no secret Aro wanted me to be able to relate to someone and hunt with someone, and this nomad played dirty.

Turns out that his _'different_' diet was humans with blond hair. Typical. Then in the 1850's a vampire named Carlisle came into Italy. He was studying, and came across me and Jane one day when Volterra had a rare day of cloud cover. We were just wondering the more secluded parts of the town when we met Carlisle.

Carlisle was changed in 1666 when he was 23, he was born in 1643 and had never drank human blood much like myself. I had welcomed him with open arms and Aro all but bowed at his feet. You see Carlisle not only gave me a companionship Aro had thought I needed, but he also looked over the judgments and accusations made by other vampires, also much like myself and became one of Aro's only friends.

To this day we owe Carlisle Cullen much. Carlisle gave me another role model, another uncle in so many words. Though he knew little about me, my powers, my relation to the volturi, my age, he hadn't even see my eyes; he still accepted me and we talked through rooms. Aro didn't want the outside vampire world to know about me just yet, he said that a lot of people didn't like the guard and he didn't want people seeking me out to torment my existence if I ever wanted to take a holiday.

Aro would never let anyone take a _'holiday_' apart from me, I was a friend to him, and he a father to me. Me and Carlisle were one of the rare vampire to know the real Aro, the vampire who few people had the privilege to know. Carlisle couldn't cope with hunting alone as well as I could so he went in search of other vampires like himself and I. I think Carlisle and myself are the only members of the guard that are allowed to leave and come back to the volturi on will, no restraints or limitations.

"Isabella!" Aro called though he knew perfectly well I could hear, and the rest of the guard for that matter.

"Aro I've been with you for 506 years! You know it's _BELLA!_" I told him sternly, I used my air bending to lower myself down from my tower, it had no stairs and was too high for even a vampire to reach the hole the would lead to the retina scanner.

"Yes, Yes. Sorry dear. I have news" I followed his voice and was with him in seconds, it wasn't exactly a gift but I was unnaturally graceful and fast, even for a vampire.

"News? What type of news?" I asked intrigued, he chuckled at my enthusiasm.

"Do you remember Carlisle Cullen?" he asked amusement obvious in his expression, it even sparkled in his eyes.

"Of course, vampire memory!" I told him smirking, he chuckled.

"Well he has offered to take you in for a few month or years, he said he has a nice coven full of people like you and himself" I knew my eyes were glistening with happiness, I wasn't alone and Carlisle wanted to share what he had found with me, it made my heart swell.

"Really?" I all but squealed, but I thought about my responsibilities as my hand rested on my locket. It had the volturi crest on it, Aro, Caius and Marcus had given it to me when I had first woken up from my transformation. A gift as I entered this new life. I hesitated as I contemplated leaving and being safe, but not completely happy. Or going and being on my own with a strange coven full of mysterious vampires, when I could possibly be happy, _possibly _just because they have the same diet as me. It sounded ridiculous when I said it like that.

"You don't have to decide now Isabella, you have time" I knew that tone,

"And my time you mean…" I probed,

"Um, approximately, roughly, not including, oh is Caius calling me-?" I rolled my eyes; one hand on hip; an eyebrow raised; incredulous look on face, I looked him straight in the eye.

"Now Aro you know me better than to be swayed just tell me" I said to him sweetly but menace clearly there in my undertone.

"You have 1440 minutes" he said cautiously, though I would never hurt him; that didn't mean I would threaten or scare him. Jane found it hilarious while Alec just smirked silently. Jane was the loud twin.

"Couldn't you just say a day, or 24 hours like _normal_ vampires?" I asked, incredulous,

"I probably could, but that was fun" did Aro, _Aro _just say _fun_? Oh my god, Vampire has a fever, code red! Code RED!

**Anyone like this, should I carry on? Let me know =) thanks for reading, sorry it was a but uneventful thought it would be best if I gave you some backing info first. Sorry if it got tedious. **

**Thanks R&R**

**Sasha XxxX**

I'm 506, Page

I'm 506, Page


	2. Meeting the Cullen's

**Thank you to those who reviewed =) it was nice. I just hope more people review as the story progresses. Ok here are my reviewers;**

denali1918 - hello again, thanks for the review and I'm glad you like this story too :D

Lidene Anne - I liked how you described my writing, I'm happy you'll wait hopefully you didn't wait too long for this chapter

twihard45 - I'm so, so happy that you reviewed my story, and seeing as it's a rare occurrence it makes it that much better, and this has got continued wouldn't want to break you streak would I ;) I'm thrilled you think I'm good at writing that means a lot to a girl who has Dyslexia

**Also thank you to those 5 who faved and 6 who alerted :D maybe you guys can all find the time to review? **

**Ok on with the story =D**

**Sasha XxxX**

Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

"So basically I have 24 hour's to decide if I want to leave?" I Asked Aro, to that he nodded,

"And I have to keep my position in the guard secret to everyone _apart_ from Carlisle, correct?" he nodded again,

"What do I do if they question my locket, deny?" he smiled and nodded, god! I talk!

"Ok, then" I said awaiting his response. Then I realized why he couldn't talk, he was on the verge of dry sobbing,

"I'm going to miss you Isabella" he hugged me, I didn't even bother to correct my name.

"I'm going to miss everyone" I muttered sadly.

"-And everything, the weather, the scenery, I'll even miss the grass!" he chuckled, composing himself.

We had learnt long ago that no mental talents could affect me, I was immune. Caius states that either it's a shield or just a fault. I didn't know what side the fault was in, most likely mine.

I went up to my room and lifted Heidi and Jane up as well so they could help me pack. I just wore whatever was in my closet I didn't really care, it was all laid out in sets anyway I didn't have to concentrate on what goes with what; Heidi never understood my style and ended up just buying me everything she thought would suit me. That frequently consisted of whole stores.

Jane looked at me sympathetically as Heidi brought out more clothes from the closet.

"We can't have you going to America with things that don't suit you anymore" Heidi said matter-of-factly.

"Heidi, if they suited me when you bought them, then they'll suit me not. We're vampires we don't change! And anyway I don't see why I have to try _everything_ on, I have other packing you know" Jane laughed,

"But we all know that you'll just air bend it into a case in seconds, I think _that_ packing will take 10 minutes, tops" Jane said, making my well structured argument go down the drain.

"And I need to hunt" I reminded her, they both rolled their eyes simultaneously; it was creepy.

"No you don't, you're control is perfect" Heidi said to me sternly and full of authority; that would have worked if not for my higher status.

"Yes but do you not think that I need my strength in case of an emergency? You never know, they could have already organized an assassination group to come and get me" I said stubbornly.

"Bella, you will fit in more if your eyes are dark blue, even if you have that whole sparkly thing going on-" Jane said waving her arms around my face, I scowled playfully.

"-and anyway, we discovered decades and decades ago that you don't weaken" I huffed and folded my arms,

"This is not fair, I don't take kindly to being backed into a corner, evil little freaks" I muttered, they laughed at me.

"Awww, you look so cute when you pout! It makes you look even _younger_!" I growled, it was no secret that my growl had petrified many vampires. Aro liked to give me that opportunity when I came with him for _'big_' problems.

"Shut up Jane" I said to her as I bended the air to make all my other packing fly into my cases. I then proceeded to open the window in the same way, and bent the water out of the air to water my plants.

"Now all I have to do is my clothes and I'm off, I wonder which car I should take…" I mussed.

"I think you should take the Ferrari its fast, you'll need that if all the guys run after you at school" Heidi reminded me…wait, WHAT?

"SCHOOL! _ARO!_" I yelled,

"Yes, my dear?" Aro said meekly as he looked up at me for at least three levels below.

"You never mentioned anything about _school_!" I seethed the word,

"Bella, you have to fit in! It's not as if you'll find it hard, you graduated with master degrees in nearly every topic from all the best Universities! Your like a vampire encyclopaedia" I knew Aro was trying to make this better but that statement, did not help.

"That's the point! I'll be bored out of my skull!" I whined, he smiled sympathetically at me,

"It's not as if you're alone you'll have all of Carlisle's adoptive children there with you" I paused, Aro had never mentioned _how_ big Carlisle coven was, or how many mates were paired,

"Bella you're not the odd one out" Aro said gently,

"You better hope not, or I _will_ throw a tantrum, you know I will" I said, he chuckled.

"Yes my dear"

"I'll see you before I leave" I told him as I contemplated this _school_. I had never been to a school before, I just went straight to university. The only subject I didn't need to study was Gym, it came naturally to all vampires.

We finished packing my clothes, Felix and Demetri carried my cases down to my Ferrari 458 Italia, I absolutely adored this car. I didn't let anyone drive it, ever, it was a miracle I was letting Demetri and Felix near it to put my cases in; but then again they _were_ my personal guards, they got these sort of privileges.

My Ferrari was a midnight blue, had been as upgraded as universally possible, and could go well over 300mph. I turned to face the entire guard, Aro standing at the front a proud expression covering his face.

"I can't believe you're going out on your own" he told me, I rolled my eyes even though I was just a close to sobbing as he was.

"Aro, you have Alec and Jane chaperoning me along with Felix and Demetri all the way to Forks, there _and_ back. You've organized regular visits and you're sating I'm _going out on my own_?" I smiled though and stepped forward to hug him,

"I wouldn't have it any other way" I told him, I went round saying my goodbyes and farewells. I got various members of the guard giving me advice, such as:

"_Don't go near any boys" courtesy of Marcus_

"_Don't bend if you think someone's close by" That would be Caius._

"_Don't wear anything that clashes" Heidi, of course. _

"_I'll miss you dear, but if anyone poses as a threat you tell me right away" that was Sulpicia, she was forever worried for me. She didn't have a power but she does have mean fighting skills._

All the other advice mainly consisted of teasing, *cough* Demetri *cough*.

I walked over to my Ferrari and warned the four vampires in the car in front (which I would be following) not to touch my cases or they will die. I also gently reminded then that I could kill them without having to be near them so running was pointless, even if I wasn't faster.

I revved my engine and waved to my family as I sped off into the now dark mountainous backdrop.

*~(getting off the plane)~*

The plane was just about to land, I took a deep breath. A new start, I could do this without the Volturi for support, I _could_. It was only a few hours ago that I had been about to step into the private jet when Jane had cried out and ran to me, locking her arms around my neck begging me not to go. She had been dry sobbing, it was a heart wrenching sight but I had to go, I needed to know I wasn't alone. The plane flew it's self unless I decided that it needed to change root, then I could fly it.

I took a big breath, something I hadn't thought necessary for decades; and walked to the front of the plane. I liked to land it myself, strange habit, or OCD. The plane landed swiftly on the runway, and slid to a gentle halt. I smiled, another plane safely landed.

I bounced back to the luggage hold and lifted them easily to the door, I plastered a _'human_' look on my face and opened the door. I was hit with darkness, right on time. I had to make it look like I was struggling a little with my luggage for the CCTV but apart form that I didn't have to keep up pretences.

I had gave strict instruction to the staff telling them what and what not to do with my private jet and then I was on my way, my Ferrari waited out front, just like Aro had promised. I hopped in after placing my luggage in the boot. I was itching to air bend but there were CCTV and witnesses.

I was speeding along the unlit roads when the sun started to break through, good thing the windows are tinted black, I can see out, they can't see in. I knew Carlisle had told his family that he was going to have a visitor but that was it, that was because he didn't know much else, he didn't know my name, age, or gender when he stayed with the Volturi. My existence is very much a secret to most in the vampire world. Those who _did_ know me out of the Volturi where the vampires I helped kill for not being loyal to the Volturi rules.

I was nervous, I didn't know this coven or its strength or size and yet I was going to _meet_ them? I have no doubt Carlisle is still the good friend he was to me and Aro all those years ago, but I had no idea about his coven. I smiled, I like surprise attacks, _no Bella no, this is _not_ an assassination, they are friends, F.R.I.E.N.D.S_. You can't kill friends, unless-no, no, if they are real friends you will never have to kill them.

I followed the directions I had memorized until I found a turn off that would lead me to their house, they called it a drive I don't really see how this can function as a drive, it's all windy and there are trees and vegetation everywhere, and they're not in lines!

In Volterra everything is set out immaculately, all in rows and all in line. I guess not so much in Forks. It was nearly always overcast, so that meant us vampires could go outside in the day, I guess that's a plus but I have no idea what draws the humans here, do they _like_ dying of pneumonia? Strange creatures.

I hesitantly walked up to the front door, I hid my locket under my shirt, quickly slipping it out of sight. Then made sure my ring that all the Volturi wear is turned round, so the fluorites and opals do not show.

I was about to knock when the door swung open to reveal none other than Carlisle Cullen.

"Long time no see Carlisle" I greeted smiling, he was in shock. With my smile still in place I waved a hand in front of his face.

"Carlisle, hello?" he suddenly responded,

"Aro said we've met before…" he said and I waited for him to elaborate,

"I can vaguely remember the _way_ you talk but I can't think from where…" I smiled wider,

"I Believe you were studying at the time?" I jogged his memory, his face lit up with understanding.

"You're the secret guard member!" I nodded,

"That I am" he looked so excited. He lead me into the living room, the house was lovely, homey, and _warm_. Not literally but it had that comforting charm.

"Where is the rest of you coven, Aro said that it was large. No more than that though" I said as Carlisle chuckled.

"I thought it would be better for us to meet first, to make you more comfortable" he said gently, I smiled at him warmly his welcoming presense was something that had been familiar to me all those years ago.

"So do you want to do the 20 questions now or when your family is here?" I asked excitement bubbling inside me. He chuckled,

"I'd rather wait, If that is ok with you princess" my mouth dropped open,

"I'm not a-" I couldn't finished, he laughed at my expression, laying a hand on my shoulder,

"I know you don't see yourself like that, but Aro, Caius and Marcus like to call you that, _The Princess Of Volterra_. I think I suits you, I remember the pitch black coat you wore, you were of the same status as Aro" if I could blush I would be right now, oh wait that's another of my disadvantages!

My cheeks blood vessels didn't loose all their blood. It was strange even _without_ the heart to pump to blood to my cheeks they did it by them selves, the pockets of blood raised = blushing, and then fall = normal. I didn't blush horrendously just a light tinge of pink of my cheeks, not red just a little pink.

Carlisle didn't notice, so I took that as my que to talk.

"Aro was always very much like that" I muttered, and then the door swung open for a second time but this time people poured in.

"Has he come yet?" a loud voice boomed,

"Carlisle?" a kind motherly voice whispered, almost…_longingly_. Ahh that must be love, it's a shame I'm alone.

"Emmet don't be sexist! It Could be a girl! Stupid husband" ah so the first one was _Emmet_, and that strong, female voice was his wife.

"Rose not time for a married banter, we all know what Emmet does to make it up to you and I doubt the new company would want to hear _that_" so the wife of Emmet was called, _Rose_.

"Shut up Alice, Emmet tries really hard and-" Rose was cut off my another voice speaking,

"Rosalie, I'm barely coping with the mental pictures please just give me a break?" the voice was captivating, _anyway_. So Rose was short for Rosalie, that was a pretty name.

"Jasper? Hurry up!" a small high pitched voice sang with impatience, I could hear her bouncing on the balls of her feet from here. I suppose Jasper was her husband?

"Coming Alice, but you left some shopping bags in the boot" Jasper said, I had heard his voice before…I heard Alice sigh in contentment, another plus of love.

I saw Carlisle roll his eyes,

"Stop Bickering children, I'm in here Esme darling" his voice changed from stern and full of authority when speaking to his children to speaking lovingly to Esme. Since they were all named apart from the first and fourth I'm guessing the first (as it was female) is Esme, Carlisle's wife.

They piled in and I began to match voice's to the people I thought they belonged with. The big, muscly one had the loud booming voice, I was sure, that would be Emmet. And as a beautiful blond stood at his side I'm assuming that was his wife, Rose or Rosalie with the stern, strong voice.

I small pixie like girl with black spiky hair bounced in tugging a blond hairs boy, _Jasper_. I knew him, the scars, the face, I knew him. So it that was jasper then the girl must be Alice his wife, I'm glad he found love. That's nice, a pleasantry that seems to have evaded me.

Then a petite lady ran in a blur of caramel coloured hair and into Carlisle' lap, hugging him round the neck while Carlisle kissed her cheek. 'Hello darling" Carlisle greeted.

Then finally a bronze hair boy walked in, he looked so sad. His eyes landed on me, and his face turned confused, he must be blocked by my shield. Pride swelled through me, and I wondered of his power. Then I remembered Jasper could sense and manipulate emotions.

Carlisle stood up and walked to my side, I stood and looked Emmet in the eyes, I swear he whimpered as he hid behind Rosalie. Jasper just stood in shock, he wasn't meant to recognise me, this could blow the cover story he would put two and two together. Aro said himself he would trust Carlisle with his life so why not tell him the truth, I understand that at the time a 16 year old was considered a child only capable of giving birth and was to young to change into a vampire. But not now, now it was only infants that could not be changed.

"This was the visitor I was telling you about" Carlisle said to his _family_. I could see why they called it that now, they were very closely knit through love, not obligation or ability, or power, but love.

"My name is Bella and it is an honour to meet you" I curtsied, my old manners presenting themselves. My language was easily adaptable but my manners were not as easily altered. Esme hand flew to her heart,

"Hello Dear" she greeted me, "I am Esme" she greeted me, I kissed her cheek.

"It's Lovely to meet you Esme" I said warmly,

"I'm Alice!" the pixie like girl ran forward and bounced in front of me, instead of the simple greeting I gave Esme Alice would not settle for anything less than a bone crushing hug.

"I'm Emmet" boomed the teddy bear as he moved forward to lift me up a spin me round slightly,

"You look so young" he said, I laughed and then covered my mouth,

"That was rude, sorry Emmet. It's a pleasure to meet you" he boomed laughter that shook the foundations as he walked back over to Rosalie.

"I'm Rose, I like your spunk Kid" she said, not making any attempt to greet me, that's fair. Not everyone likes such intimacy. I scoffed at her comment internally, _Kid_. I was probably older than all of Carlisle's Children put together. If I was born in 1489 so… (Edward, Jasper, Emmet, Alice, Rosalie. Aro gave me ages in that order).

_93 + 128 + 56 + 91 + 60 = 428 _

**A:N Just in case you wanted to know how old they were in my story, this is how long they have been a vampire not including human age. This is to 2011 not 2010 like the books, and also not like the book I do not include their human age it****'s just how makes sense to me sorry if it bugs you**)

Yep, I'm older than all of them put together. I didn't understand why I got a bunch of ages at the time, but now I do. At the _time_ I thought they were for a security system but it all clicked into place after that, and I can tell who Is more mature just by looking at them. I had practice. Just to show off, *mentally rubs hands together*

_Oldest-youngest (vampire years, not including human years) _

**A:N don't want any confusion do we?**

Carlisle (315)

Jasper (128)

Edward (93)

Alice (91)

Esme (90)

Rosalie (60)

Emmet (56)

Wow, these guys are young, or am I young. I now know how grandparents feel.

"You must Be Edward" I walked over to him and extended my hand for him to shake. To my surprise he kissed it gently,

"It is my pleasure to meet you Bella" he said gently,

"do excuse me if this is rude, but were you born around the Edwardian era?" I asked, he nodded confused.

"You manners only stayed in fashion for a short period of time" I said to him, he nodded smiling.

"Ooh puzzle piece!" Alice called, everyone looked at her confused, she sighed as if not liking our slow minds, though how we are ment to gather anything from _Puzzle piece_ bewilders me.

"Bella basically just said she was created _before _Edward was born" I slapped myself mentally.

"And she knew my name" Edward pointed out, I shook my head,

"I knew Jaspers, process of elimination" I told him,

"Ah ha! Another piece!" I think Alice just got another clue, stupid me! stupid!

"Does Alice enjoy Cludo?" I asked them, Emmet laughed,

"No she always looses it confuses her. She threw the board up once it was funny" I got the feeling everything was funny to Emmet.

"Hey Jasper" I said to him, he snapped out of his daze.

"It's You! It's really you! Thank you! Thank you…" he threw me into a hug, I chuckled maybe I should call Aro and ask if I could tell the Cullen's about me, they know so much already. I wrapped my arms around Jasper,

"Hey Best friends don't leave forever you know" I told him, he pulled back eyes glistening.

"WHAT?" the rest of the Cullen's roared, uh oh.

"I will explain, I just need to do some extensive threatening" I said, Jasper eyes widened he knew my capabilities. "excuse me" I said quietly,

"Of course dear" Esme said I knew they would be able to hear the call I just hopped Aro didn't answer _Hello this is Aro! Leader of the Volturi how may I help you? Oh Hello Bella! How's my darling niece?_ yep that would be a tricky situation.

_Beeb, beeb, beeb, click…_

"Hey uncle!" I said enthusiastically, longing to hear a familiar voice,

"Bella! Did you arrive safely?" I begged Carlisle couldn't hear clearly enough to recognise the voice and say anything out loud, I needed time to explain I wasn't some sort of spy. I knew Carlisle didn't think of me like that but that in no way means that his other family members would feel the same way.

"Yes, I landed the plane fine, no crashes yet" I smiled as he chuckled,

"I was just, um, wondering if I could tell Carlisle and his coven about me" I bit my lip, a habit from when I was human, as I anticipated his answer,

"Bella…" he cautioned,

"Listen, my best friends here! What am I ment to do? I can't lie twice, I can't. and plus if I get angry I'll just storm home and take it out on your little followers" I said, I heard him sigh in defeat and Caius and Marcus cackle in the background as I got my way.

"Fine, but Bella be careful. It worries me when I can't supervise you" I scoffed,

"Don't you mean chaperone?" I could actually imagine him nodding,

"Bye Isabella, have fun" he said with effort, he wasn't one to let go.

"By Uncle, say hi to Uncle C and Uncle M for me, BYE GUYS!" I called down the phone knowing full well that as soon as I called the whole guard would be there.

"BYE BELLA! MISS YOU!" I hung up smiling, I loved my family.

I turned round to a completely confused coven,

"Anyone up for 20 Questions?" I asked smiling.

" YES! YES! YES ME! ME! ME!" Alice squealed, I smile lightly at her,

"So young and carefree" I said quietly, every stopped and looked at me, I mean really looked at me. I felt my cheeks get that light tinge. No one noticed, or so I though.

"Bella?" I turned to look at Edward, I pleaded with my eyes,

"Any question you have can be left for the game _can't_ they Edward?" I said, Jasper beamed, and grabbed mine and Alice's hands to drag us to the sofa.

He pulled us down and sat us either side of him.

"Who's asking who?" I asked, they looked at me incredulously,

"Hey maybe you wanted to ask your family about one of their deep dark secrets? I don't know, my bad" I muttered but Emmet got an evil glint in his eyes.

"I'll Ask first!" Alice bounced,

"Ok Bella…How old were you when you were changed?" she asked, I hated age questions,

"I had just turned 16, but it had been planned; actually I had insisted 6 months before" I said to them, their jaws dropped in shock.

"You're a baby!" Rosalie whispered,

"Um not quite" I muttered. I looked at Carlisle he inclined his head and I nodded; he wanted to ask a personal question he was always discreet like that,

"Bella, this is for my covens benefit. Where were you before coming here?" he could take a pretty good guess, I was certain,

"I was in Italy" I said not looking them in the eye, teasing them.

"Bella…" Carlisle said amused,

"I was with the Volturi" a look of horror struck everyone's faces, I rolled my eyes that's when Edward froze, oh shit my eyes.

"I have been with the Volturi since I was changed, I met Aro on a pier in the summer; we were great friends he confided in me one of hid darkest secrets; he then said he had to change me and I had said 6 months" Jasper all but chocked,

"Bella! Aro's Evil!" I growled,

"That's my uncle you're talking about Jasper" his face paled,

"He was on the phone…" I nodded.

"You have _Aro_ on speed dial" Rose said under her breath.

"Bella you seem so at home with them, how long have you been with the Volturi?" Esme asked,

"Are you asking how old I am, because I've never been with any other vampire since my change, minus my little holiday with Jasper" Jasper bumped my shoulder, and I bumped back, he chuckled.

"I suppose I am" Esme said gently,

"I wonder if it will upset you, I know guess" I said amused.

"Are you older than Carlisle?" I nodded,

"Are you older than 150?" I nodded,

"Are you older than 200?" I nodded, their shock was written across their faces,

"Older than 300?" I nodded, I heard gasps,

"_Told_ you I'm not young" I muttered,

"Bells are you older than 400?" Jasper said to me, I nodded,

"500?" I nodded again,

"Just over 500" I said, mostly to myself.

"Please just tell us!" Emmet begged, I smiled,

"I'm 506"

**Hope you liked it =) **

**Sasha XxxX**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.**


	3. More than a little different

**Wow! I post a chapter for 1 day and I get this lovely response thank you! I hope you review again, I got really happy and wrote this chapter so here you are =)**

**Here are my reviews, in all their lovely glory;**

Carol xx - **thank you for the review, it was very nice and it's nice to know you like my story so much**

Kiragirl93 - **sorry to disappoint, does this make up for it? :D hope you like the story**

Merkel13 - **I updated soon! Thanks for the positive feed back**

Isabellamariesummer - **short and to the point thank you for writing a review**

narutosonlyfriend - **nice to know you await the oncoming chapters hope this doesn't disappoint =)**

EternalDamnation13 - **I didn't actually mean for it to be funny but ok! I think I try to make it funny if it makes it more enjoyable. :/ thinking cap on**

kselzer - **short but to the point, thanks for the review and your reactions are coming. **

SoftballLuver45 - **sorry I have a really bad habit for cliff hangers I'll try to tone that down a bit ;) thanks for the support**

**Thank you to those who reviewed an the 12 people who faved and the 15 who alerted, it means a lot. Oh and I really don't mind how much you write in a review! I love them all. PWM, or UDQ would me fine or LI all things are great, even if you don't like to write a lot =) **

**Ok I'll stop rambling, here you are, enjoy ;)**

**Sasha XxxX**

Chapter 3

"F-f-five hundred-a-and s-six..?" Emmet stuttered,

"Hey, respect your elders" I scolded playfully though inside I was nervous to hear their answers,

"But you're so _old_" I glowered,

"I'm not _that_ old, Aro, Caius and Marcus are older" I said matter-of-factly, everyone looked at me, but Carlisle was beaming at me; oh no don't ask, don't ask, don't ask.

"So bella, Have you graduated from any universities?" yeah, everyone one you can think of,

"Yes a few" I said cryptically, Edward raised an eye brow,

"What did you study?" I mentally thought of a less _weird_ answer.

"My favourites were-" Alice was shaking her head,

"Edward didn't ask for favourites, he asked what you studied" I sighed,

"Um. Design and Photography, Geology, Petrology, Mineralogy, Computing, Psychology, Physics, Geography, Graphic design, Graphic products, Art, English literature, Music, Music composing, Mathematics, Chemistry, Biology, what did I do in 1900..." I thought, "Oh yeah, I did Weaponry, ancient history, Modern history, hieroglyphics, Architecture, interior designing, landscape designing, marine biology, and I did a few degrees in medical school" I finished, "I _think_ that's it, oh and I did dance" I remembered.

Jaws were hitting the floor now, oops to much information.

"Hey I have a lot a spare time" Rose scoffed,

"Obviously, on your lonesome?" I nodded,

"Weren't you ment to be married my 16 in your time?" I rolled my eyes,

"You make it sound so long ago, and yes I should have been at least engaged by 14. Planning a family and what not, but that wasn't me" I sighed, "Sometimes people don't like it when you're different, Aro and the Volturi took me for what I was though" I said almost blissful.

"How long did it take you to transform into a vampire?" Jasper asked,

" 23 hours and 43 minutes" I said instantly, it wasn't something you forgot,

"It was so quick" Carlisle said, I chuckled.

"Even as a human I read _between_ the lines before reading the line itself, Aro had continuously said to wait, I wouldn't be able to handle the fire that spread through the body. I just stated that shouldn't I be kept cool then, and that's what they did, cold water, cold hands, cold ice. The works, it shortened the transformation dramatically, especially considering Aro's well thought out venom spreading-" I rolled my eyes,

"And plus stress makes the transformation longer, I wanted to be a vampire more than anything in the world; I was very happy at the time and so it shortened it further"

"Bella do not take this the wrong way, but why did Aro keep you. And why do you have such free will while in Volterra?" Esme asked, I smiled as I thought of the first meeting I had with Aro,

"Aro had said he had to change me but he didn't want to, he said I could run and keep my knowledge secret but I asked for it. Begged at one point, my life had no meaning anyway, I was the outcast, always the odd one out. And Aro has always seen me as a daughter of niece, that gives me certain privileges, Caius and Marcus feel the same. They were the family I never had" I explained, Esme had so much emotion present in her features, love, understanding, admiration. Emmet rubbed his hands together,

"Right how do you know Jasper?" he said and evil glint in his eyes, Jasper just chuckled,

"Can I explain?" Jasper asked, I nodded,

"Of course"

"Well it was when the wars were raging, and many vampires and people were dying in the scramble for territory. I was with Maria at the time, we had just won another battle and I was told to inspect the competition to see if we could take anything else" I have a small smile, remembering how new I was to this life when this event occurred.

"It was ciaos, no one was winning or loosing they were all just killing anything that got in the way; even if it was their own coven; even their leaders and creators" Jasper shuddered,

"But on the outskirt of it all was a single figure, no one took any notice to the figure-" Jasper smiled at me,

"And then all across the battlefield people would burst into flames; and die instantly. Once there were only a handful of people left they all begged; but the figure did not speak; and they all exploded into a roaring fire. It was so magnificent but petrifying at the same time" I remembered this next part, and it made me laugh,

"I went over to the figure, and I just stood there. Then I broke into numerous _'thank you_' and other ramblings until they held their hand up and dropped their hood. To say I was shocked was an understatement, I saw this small little girl who looked so harmless, smiling at me. She curtsied and introduced herself" I felt the slight blush cover my cheeks and looked down, embarrassed.

"And that would be Bella, she reminds me of Alice when I look back on it. How old were you Bella there?" Jasper asked,

"I was around 200 year old" I said to him he nodded, I looked over to Edward and I could tell he wanted to ask about something more personal; I just nodded, but Emmet interrupted,

"What do you drink?" Emmet shot at me, I smiled,

"I never liked blood, hunting is a chore. The last time I hunted was about 25 years ago. I don't' weaken, I don't get thirsty. But when I do hunt I hunt from animals they're the least repulsive. Obviously in my early years I was more weak, but I never had a newborn stage, the smell of blood repulses me more than you can imagine" I shuddered,

"Why are your eyes the colour they are?" Edward asked gently, I smiled.

"I don't really know, its hard to mingle with humans though if I've fed they go an interesting colour. They'll change colour with a drastic change, but seeing as I haven't found a mate that doesn't seem to be happening any time soon" I said laughing at my loneliness, that's sad.

"They turn lilac when I've fed, with the weird blue sparkles but you know. I've always been a weird vampire"

"Ohh what about abilities? Can you like teleport yourself for something?" Alice squealed, I sighed, _freak city is now accepting visitors to freak out all of Bella new acquaintances _

"Um I can bend" I said hoping I wouldn't have to explain, they looked confused, I grimaced. Jasper noticed my discomfort and whispered something to Alice who beamed and skipped over to my side of the sofa to sit on the armrest so she could hold my hand while Jasper just smiled reassuringly.

"I think It would be easier to show you?" they all nodded reassuringly, Jasper gave me some directions knowing how I liked to be in front when going anywhere. And we walked out side.

"OK meet you there" I said and sped off at a light run, Edward soon caught me up and smiled at me,

"Thought you'd like company" he said with a crooked grin, I beamed back and laughed,

"Sorry I like to lead" and flat out sprinted until I couldn't see him behind me and he had no hope of catching up. I sat down in the clearing that Jasper had described and waited patiently for the slow pokes to catch up.

"About time" I joked when Edward entered the clearing, about 5 second later the rest of his family followed, Jasper was grinning like a maniac.

"I see you haven't lost your touch" he said to me shoving my shoulder, this made me pin him to the ground, hand behind his back and my hadn holding his head down.

"Don't you remember Jazzy, I always win don't act so surprised" he chuckled after he couldn't break free, I was stronger than he was,

"Yeah, Yeah, sorry" I got of him removing my knee from his back,

"You. Just. Pinned. _JASPER!_" I shrugged,

"I've had practice, and plus I know all his tricks, I taught him most of them" I smiled at Jasper as he brush himself off,

"Ok you're right, you're not normal you're like a super vampire" I rolled my eyes,

"Right Emmet, sure" I looked out onto the scenery, even Jasper had never understood my abilities, he just went along with me being all cryptic.

"Right I'd stand back if I were you" I warned them, Edward looked worried, I raised and eye brow at him and he looked down embarrassed. This Coven is so hard to read! Ugh! Never mind, I have something to show them.

"Numero uno" I said and lay my hand out in front of me, slowly becoming one with the earth. I flicked my wrist upwards and the ground shot up exactly where the flower I was focusing on. I smiled and bent the earth back down.

"Numero dos" I could hear a stream near by, perfect. I made fluid movements, unlike earth water needed to be bent fluidly, Earth needed to bent with very sudden and jagged movements. My wrist this time gracefully flopped up and down, no sudden stops or starts until the water finally made it here, the stream must have been further away than I had originally thought. I swirled it around my laughing like a little girl, I used it to lift me up and twirl me around. I lowered myself, not looking at them yet, I want to be called a freak _after_ I was finished.

"Numero tres" I took a deep breath, and used my whole body to gracefully move my hands, hips and legs. They were just small steps on the ground, a few twirls to the tips on my toes, much like subtle ballet moves. I began to spin round, round, round. Until I had made a column of air around my, I bent it down my arm until it was like a rope that I could use I shot it like a spear toward a tree a few football pitches away it spiked four trees before running out of energy and crashing to a halt.

"Numero quatro" I whispered. I smiled and welcomed the familiar warmth, I had to face them for this. I heard a few gasps, and it was well justified it was not mystery to any vampire that we were flammable; and here I was holding a ball of fire in my palms. I poured the fire over my body, like I was pouring some water over my head form my cupped hands. The fire coated my outer lines and I shot balls of fire into the air. To then blow some air at them, bending the air to hit the fire and then make a few firework-like explosions. I smiled. I retracted the fire from my body. I made a tree behind me burst into flames.

"That's what I was doing when we first met" I said as I flicked my wrist to extinguish the fire with some air.

"Fire and Air are my natural elements, they don't know why I can control all of them. But air and fire are my strongest. I can give power without taking any from myself, well that's what Marcus said. I have yet to find four people I want to share my power with" I muttered, Alice eyes lit up. Edward's head snapped to her,

"Bell's you're fuckin' amazing! How are you_ not_ a super vamp?" Emmet exclaimed, I smiled.

"Sorry I kept it from you Jazz I didn't fully understand myself" he nodded,

"That's ok"

"I _may _have a mental shield, because Aro and Jane can't effect me, or Alec" I shrugged,

"Why the _may_?" Carlisle asked, I laughed lightly.

"I could just be a fault, I have powers that didn't relate to anything in my human life. I think I'm just a chance vampire" I shrugged,

"Aro changed me, don't know if that has anything to do with it" Rosalie fake gasped,

"Oh no, you have Satan's venom in you! Have you been forced to offer your soul?"

"Does the devil have good fashion sense?" Alice shouted in distress, I looked at her eye brows raised in disbelief,

"What I want to know if the devil _actually_ wears Prada!" she exclaimed,

"I wouldn't know" I said to Rosalie and Alice,

"Because Aro isn't the devil, or Satan! Neither is Caius or Marcus for that matter" I huffed.

"Right I know Jasper's power, and lets not go into that story-" I added when Jasper started laughing his head off,

"But I don't know what you guys brought to this life" I said and Alice stepped forward,

"I'll Explain, seeing as you're _going_ to be my best friend" she smiled, I tilted my head,

"You have Clairvoyance?" she nodded excitedly,

"Ok, so Carlisle brought his compassion, Esme has the ability to love passionately, Emmet brought his strength-" Emmet flexed his muscles and Rose slapped him round the head, "-Rose brought her beauty-" Rosalie flicked her hair, and Emmet raised and eye brow at her, but then kissed her cheek.

"You already know Jasper-" I nodded,

"Yep annoying empath" I muttered,

"Stupid Element bender" Jasper retorted smirking,

"You know mine and Edward can read minds" I nodded,

"But he can't read your mind Bella, it's amusing actually." she chimed a laugh and then skipped over to Jasper,

"Thank you for reminding me Alice" Edward said pointedly, I smiled.

"Well that will appease Aro" I said brightly,

"And he won't demand me home because I'm out in the big scare world" I rolled my eyes,

"He's that overprotective?" Rose asked, I sighed nodding,

"Well what'd you know! The Devil has a heart!" I smiled, I guess she wasn't going to let this who Devil thing go.

"Defrosted, courtesy of moi" I bowed, Emmet laughed at me,

"Do you think you'll ever get bored of this life?" Jasper asked, we had so many discussions on this when we were travelling, I could never come to a conclusion,

"I have an answer to that now" I said to him, he looked intrigued,

"I know it doesn't matter anyway, but I think I will" I said looking down,

"Why dear?" Esme asked, concerned that I'll turn suicidal, ha! Pointless that would be.

"I have no one, I have nothing to live for. I wanted to be a vampire so I had some purpose in my life, being part of the Volturi gives me that, but it only covers that abandonment that I feel every time I go anywhere. I can't die either, so that doesn't help, I can't rip myself apart with my power, because I won't die" I huffed and sat on the grass,

"Bella don't turn suicidal on me, I'm _not_ going through that again" Jasper said, Edward looked so angry, so upset I just wanted to make it better; Aro said I was always the compassionate type, I had never seen it before now.

"Hey! I wasn't suicidal!" I exclaimed,

"Were too"

"Were not"

"Were too"

"Were not, shut up or I will set you on fire" I warned, he kept quiet.

"I win!" I smiled, Jasper just shook his head.

"Why can' you die?" Emmet asked,

"Think about it, what did I just show you? Numero quatro?" I reminded him, he looked confused,

"You need to burn a vampire for them to die right?" he nodded,

"Well I'm immune to fire" there were gasps, a lot of opening an closing of mouths, jaws on the floor. I shrugged,

"Destined to live out a lonely existence, _fun_" I sighed,

"You won't be Alone _forever_" Alice tried to comfort me,

"No, just the better part of it" I muttered negatively,

"You're so _the glass if half empty_" Rosalie muttered,

"But it _is_" I groaned and used my bending to tear a chuck of rock out of the mountain and throw it back at it.

"Stupid life" I muttered,

"A word of advice don't get on her bad side" Jasper warned, I blushed again and I hoped Edward wouldn't say anything, please, please, please.

"Bella why do you keep blushing?" _damn this shitting hell hole _is shouted in my head.

"Um, fault. I kept some blood and it, yeah, sorta lets me blush" I muttered, embarrassed which _wasn't_ helping the situation.

"Aw it's so cute!" I growled and everyone froze,

"Sorry Emmet" I said smiling shyly, he composed himself and started laughing,

"Are you kidding? That was awesome!" I rolled my eyes but laughed too.

*~(Monday morning)~*

This sucks, this is _actual _torture!

"You haven't got to school yet Bella!" Jasper teased from the hall,

"Go away Whitlock!" I shouted back, he chuckled,

"But I have a secret weapon" oh god, no please, nooo!

"Bella!" Alice bounded into my room,

"Morning! I get to dress you up! Jasper said so!" I groaned, thanks Jasper, really thanks for the gesture.

"You know you have a really twisted sense of humour Jasper" I grumbled as Alice went over to my suit cases.

"OH MY GOD!" Alice screeched,

"Alice what's the matter?" Jasper asked, rushing in,

"Bella has _Gucci's next season_ shoulder bag!" I rolled my eyes, Jasper rolled his eyes but let out a breath of relief,

"See you in a minute Ali" he said and winked at me before walking out of the room.

"I have all this _stuff_ I just don't know what to do with it" I told Alice, her face lit up.

"I can do that! But can I borrow these stilettos?" she asked, I smiled,

"Alice you can keep them, Heidi just needs to _think_ I'm wearing then" I handed her the shoes, and she squealed.

"Ok so you're going to wear this nice little top, and oh Donna Karan jacket, and these shoes yes these little ankle boots match the leather…" Alice sorted through all my bags and then finally allowed me to get dressed in them.

**(A:N pic on profile, it will be under **_**I'm 506 stuff**_**, =D)**

"I've never been to school, is it much different form university, or the Volturi?" I asked, everyone in the house burst into laughter, some louder than others *cough* Emmet *cough*.

'Let's just say you'll want to burst the whole school into flames" Jasper said patting me on the back. I took a deep breath and took Jasper and Alice's outstretched hands and walked out of the house.

"OH MY GOD!" Rosalie screamed, much like Alice had,

"Rose babe, are you ok?" Emmet started fussing trying to find her,

"Bella you have a _Ferrari 458 Italia!_ And you didn't think to tell me?"

"Um no, not really"

**Sorry this was a little shorter, I will try to update during the week but I can't promise anything. Sorry. Anyway hope you like it!**

**Sasha XxxX**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**, **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, **

**(p.s. I know this I really rude but do you mind if I ask your idea's on a banner? Just some ideas, you don't have to I'm just asking)**


	4. A new School, A new Friend

**Thank you soooo much! You gave me such a nice response that I'd thought I'd update. I can update nearly every day unless I get lots of homework, but they will all be this type of length, around 4000 words. Is that ok? It's up to you. Anyway here are my lovely reviewers =) ;**

**Carol xx **- you're welcome hope you enjoy the chapter :D

**Denali1918 **- thanks for the positive feedback, and I'm sure your not crazy; I am the definition of crazy, me and my pencil had a discussion on WW1, thanks for the review

**Merkel13 **- Your welcome, I like updating so I can get the feedback and if you guys like quick updates then I'll try my hardest to give them to you. =)

**Valherus **- :D thanks that was really nice, I actually dreamt up the plot in a psychology lesson, we were studying this guys fear of baked beans; don't know how I got to the plot but I did. =D hope you like this chapter and review again.

**EdwardCulleniluu **- short and sweet, thanks for the review =)

**Kselzer **- well you didn't have to wait too long, here it is :D

**DizzyIzzyCullen **- yep hoped someone would pick up on the blushing, it would ruin it if I were to point it out =D thank you

**Twihard23 **-I'm glad to be the first, I don't know if you got it but I review your story (EVERYONE ONE REALLY GOOD START SHOULD CHECK IT OUT) telling you how to add chapters and name them =D school in this chapter, not all of it but some.

**Catherine **- that was a nice review thank you, nice to know you like it. I enjoying writing it :D

**LordXeenTheGreat **- I don't know who I'll give the powers to…well that's I lie I know two. But this chapter presents a new character who is a possibility.

**Daphinora **- here it is up quickly, I'll try to update like I said but I can't promise much with school and everything homework can come at very unhelpful times.

**Siobhanz21 **- yeah I wanted to twist it a little but still familiar so I wouldn't have to bore people with all the details. Hope you like the chapter and review again =)

**Twilight Gleek **- thanks for the review, here's your update hope you review once again :D

**Twilightgurl1917 **- here it is wrote and up soon, hope to see you feedback again soon thank you =D

**narutosonlyfriend **- I though about that, but then I wanted to show her softer side, but still with a little feisty bella in it.

**alexaLUV **- that's lovely to hear, that makes me feel special (not in a weird psycho way like in all those freaky paranormal doctor films, not _that_ special) thanks here's another chapter :D

**Thank you and I hope you review again, and thank you to those wonderful 25 people who faved and also wonderful 32 people who altered =D**

**Here's the chapter, review at will ;D**

Chapter 4

"Why NOT?" Rosalie screeched at me, I smiled.

"I'm Sorry Rosalie, would you like to take it to school for me? I don't feel like driving but I have somewhere to be after school" I said to her holding up my car keys. Her eyes all but bugged out of their sockets.

"YES! YES! YES! PRITTY PLEASE!" Rose was bouncing about like Alice,

"Can I trust her in my car?" I asked the rest of the Cullen's,

"I have to say yes because it comes up in the husband's _must do's _list" I raised an eyes brow at Emmet, serious for once I turned to Edward,

"Do I need to give Rosalie a chaperone?" I asked him, as Rose bounced around in the back ground her arms in the air, he gave me a crooked smile,

"I think that'd be best" he said and I nodded, I handed him the keys he took they a glisten in his eyes, excitement?

"One scratch and you're dead" I said, everyone broke out laughing,

"I'm serious!" they just laughed harder, I huffed and folded my arms over my chest,

"Stupid 16 year old body, bringing all it's irritating inconveniences" I muttered darkly, why did me looking like a 16 year old girl make it hard for people to take me seriously. I smirked, que idea light bulb here -*

I covered my arm in fire and started inspecting my nails whilst I waited for them to noticed the alight 16 year old. As soon as the drive fell into an eerie silence I looked up,

"Now, remember my Volturi status when I say this, One scratch and you die, _die_. I specialize in torture" I beamed and laughed. Only to cover my mouth, _And here is another embarrassing aspect of Bella Volturi's Life, don't worry there lots more to see please keep and hands and legs within the car at all times. _

"You sounded so cute!" Alice squealed and bounced over to me, I groaned,

"I'm going to school, ugh School! I'm calling Aro. I want to be 20" I muttered Edward chuckled, I got out my phone and quickly typed in Aro's number, I heard a click and then rolled my eyes as I heard the muffled voices in the background,

"_I'm not talking to an angry Bella!" _Caius said, stubborn,

"_You're the one who insisted she go to school Aro, you deal with it. Plus a hormonal teenage girl is not what I want to deal with this sunny in the day"_ Marcus whined, wait…

"YOU DID _NOT_ JUST CALL ME _HORMONAL!_" I screeched into the phone,

"_oh dear, well I have to go!"_ I heard Caius and Marcus say simultaneously.

"Aro" I growled into the phone,

"Hello Isabella! How are you? Are you comfortable? I could send-" I growled louder,

"You know I could set you thousand year old but on fire from here so don't irritate me Aro" I said warningly,

"I'm sorry Isabella, but you have to go to school" I sighed,

"Can't I teach myself Japanese instead, or finish?" I asked him,

"Isabella, do not test my patience" I narrowed my eyes,

"And do not test mine Aro, you underestimate me" I concentrated on the throne room, the one he was always in reading at this time. I set the rug on fire,

"I am not a force to be reckoned with" I said darkly before ending the call and sprinting for school.

*~(in the Forks high car park)~*

"Why me?" I groaned as I saw all the cars in the car park, I tugged out my Volturi necklace and turned my ring back round, no point in hiding myself from the Cullen's now.

"Bella!" I turned to see Alice and Edward behind me, Edward looked frustrated, I raised and eyebrow in question,

"Alice made me slow down so she could keep up" he muttered Alice chimed a light hearted laugh,

"You just wanted to get to Bella first" he nodded,

"That is true" I smirked as he graced me with his signature crooked grin, one I've only ever seen him use around me,

"And what did you want me for? Because I still need to get my schedule" I said to him,

"I've already got that Bella, I got it weeks before you even packed, Carlisle and Aro have been planning this for at least a year" my jaw dropped,

"Aro is _so_ dead when I get home, incompetent, arrogant fool seldom correct in his overbearing precautions" I muttered, Alice giggled,

"One minute you talk normally and then you go all _oldie_" I glowered,

"For my time _oldie_ was normal" I told her,

"Exactly in _your_ time" I growled playfully, but not any less menacing,

"_Anyway_ here's you schedule, get that singed by your teachers and you have dance first" I sighed in exasperation,

"Bye!" she said a skitted off into the school, the others hadn't come yet, _slow pokes_, so me and Edward began to walk inside.

"You know you can have a home here to" I looked at Edward questionably but he wouldn't look at me,

"You said _when I get home_, you have a home here. It's all Esme can think about, _I have to make Bella Welcome, make her want to stay_" he chuckled, but the usual carefree sound wasn't there, a nervous edge filled it's place,

"I don't want to stay for longer than I am welcome, and the more you get to know me the less likely I will stay" I said almost to myself,

"You don't know what I've done, sometimes I think me being turned into a vampire is the Devils way of saving me, blurring out the human memories. Telling me I did a good job, so here you go have immortality" I said bitterly,

"But then I remember that I begged for it, so technically he was just looking the other way as I helped myself to ease the-" I closed my eyes,

"I don't know why I just told you all of that, I'm sorry" I said, we had about 15 minutes till school started,

"It's because I trust you, and you, apparently are beginning to trust me" Edward said gently.

We walked through the doors of the school and I narrowed my eyes as I took in the weird sight, so many things seemed out of place; so disorganized. And it hadn't been cleaned in a while judging by the amount of dust the misted my vision.

"Alice made you Schedule match mine" Edward murmured amused by his sisters antics,

"Why yours? She's a scary little monster you know that right? She's always plotting, always" he laughed,

"Yeah it's a little unnerving. I hope your around for long enough to get used to it" he looked hopefully at me, I smiled at him;

"I'll try, but if you don't want me here anymore feel free to kick me out" I let out a nervous laugh.

"Alice thinks that you'll be more comfortable with me than her, and I can see her logic. She was thinking rationally for once"

"oh?" I questioned,

"She's just talk about clothes, shoes, bags. Alice stuff. I honestly don't know how Jasper copes" he said shaking his head,

"He loves-" I said shrugging,

"I don't think he needs anything else, its just how he is. He always was passionate, but didn't have anyone to give it to, I'm glad he's found Alice he deserves it" I said, smiling.

"Jasper never mentioned you before?" Edward said questionably, I nodded,

"I had to go back to the Volturi after a few months; no one was to know of me being in the Volturi yet and I told Jasper I could only return if he was to keep our friendship secret. He had obliged, and I had said best friends always return, and I kept the promise to him" I said proudly, of course I knew he would be with a coven of animal drinkers, I had exposed him to the diet before when he lost a bet. He hadn't found it that bad, I guess I set the ball rolling.

"Right a few words of advice?" Edward said leaning in to whisper in my ear, I nodded,

"The boys are like vultures, leeches, worse than us in some ways. If you don't want their attention you'll have to blatantly ignore then; anything else they'll take as encouragement" I shook his head in disgust, I was mentally taking notes,

"but some are more _tricky_, Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley for example. They delude themselves into thinking and doing such things on the basis of assumption, a new girl a couple of years back named Josie had to fabricate a relationship to fend them off. They didn't stop though, she got her best friend in to pretend to be her boyfriend picking her up form school" he sighed,

"Like I said, vultures" I laughed lightly,

"What happened to Josie?" I asked, intrigued by his story.

"I saw in her best friends mind that he actually really liked her, he'd give his life for her, anything. It was very strong, only a fraction of a vampires love but a large fraction of it. Josie left after that year, with her new boyfriend to go to University, they do say most relationships start from friendships. I don't see it myself, actually I don't see love in my future at all" he said, depressed Edward was emerging. The one I saw the first time I set eyes on him when he entered his home; after all the couples had entered.

"Well join the club" I mumbled, then Edward lay out his hand, stopping to a stand still. I looked up at him, he smiled.

"I'll help ward them off" he said, I smiled at him; dismissing the hand and going in for a full blow hug round his waist,

"Thank you" I said to him, his arms wrapped round me giving me a small hug before I pulled back. This time holding my hand out. It was so out of character for me to leave behind my habits from _my time_ as it is now known. A man was always superior to a woman, that was bull shit now.

He took my hand and I felt comforted by the contact, it took some of my nerves away.

"Let's start the torture" I said to him as he let me to class.

*~(dance)~*

It was purely comical what was considered _dance_ these days! What happened to well ordered ballroom? Not this _modern_ and _contemporary_ what happened to standards? **(A:N no offence is intended, just Bella's mind set and birth era) **Is Ballet no longer classified as a dance?

I sighed, I refused to do this while the boys got to play with guitars.

"Excuse me do you have problem?" ,

"Yes, I do. This is not dancing" I said simply,

"Oh really?" she was patronizing me, or humouring me by the tone of her voice.

"Yes, _really_" I mocked her, her anger was rising, but she was scared of me the fear in her eyes indicating that her instincts were screaming at her to run off a cliff if she had to, but to just get away from me. I looked up at her,

"Well then, why don't _you_ teach the class?" I raised and eyebrow,

"What so _you_ can get paid for it? I don't think so" I rolled my eyes,

"What did you study to become a dance teacher?" I asked,

"I don't see why I should tell you that" she objected,

"Oh well I'll get my daddy to complain then" I saw the fear in her eyes, I knew Aro would threaten the school no doubt being happy, cheery and gleeful whilst doing that, its what he does. What can you do? Can't deny an old man his fun

"Jazz, Contemporary, Modern, Tap…and Ballet" I smiled,

"If you did Ballet then why are you teaching _this_?" I asked incredulous,

"It's the curriculum and if you don't mind I need to continue with my lesson" I nodded absently,

"Ahh well I'll sit out, I do not plan on making a fool of myself" I said to her, a blond haired girl stepped out of the group. Her hair spiked around messily, all different lengths and pointing in all different directions. It had red streaks running through it, also at random.

"great minds think alike" She said, daring the teacher to object with her expression,

"And fools Seldom Differ" I hear Edward chuckle, his chuckle was unique; impossible to mistake.

*~(towards end of lesson)~*

"You don't take any shit do you?" the girl asked me, I smiled,

"I'm not doing something as demeaning as _that_" I said a look of disgust on my face,

"Mika" she said holding her hadn out,

"Bella" I said shaking it back, she didn't seem fazed by my coldness, or strength she just beamed.

"You know, is a real bitch. I suggest you annoy the crap out of her, it's entertaining but you took my slot today" she teased,

"You can frustrate her next lesson, this one was all mine" I said flashing my teeth, she _should_ be scared; but then again she was that type of person…what so they call them? Ugh she just told me this, um…._EMO!_ That's it.

Alice said that I should watch so I could become _up-to-date_ with all the groups and boundaries, I didn't see how a movie would help. All moves on my time are completely off target and full of errors and figments of the imagination.

I walked out of class, saying goodbye to Mika, and waited for Edward.

"That. Was. Hell" I stated simple,

"How would you know, you didn't do half of it" he teased.

*~(lunch)~*

Finally, I all but dragged Edward by his collar to the cafeteria. Tyler had already made his attraction to me apparent, Edward had interrupted his advances with asking me if I needed a lift home. No one at school knows I _live_ with Edward and his family, and so I would need him to drive me back, but they didn't need to know that if it got me out of unwanted attention.

I had to refrain from using vampire speed when I bought my food, well _tried_ to buy my food. _Edward_ being the stupid gentleman he was brought up to be wouldn't let me. We went and sat down at the table his family was already sat at.

"Why you scowling Bella?" Jasper asked, I huffed.

"Edward wouldn't let me pay" I folded my arms across my chest in annoyance,

"It's what he does" Emmet shrugged as he answered me. I pulled out a jet black credit card and a wad of $1000 dollar bills,

"Unlimited Volturi bank account, _why_ can't I pay for my own food" I asked slipping my stuff back into my bag.

"Because I wouldn't let you" Edward said simply as if it answered all my questions. I rolled my eyes,

"Seriously Bella how high are you in the Volturi, I mean I've only ever know Aro, Caius and Marcus to have the unlimited account" Alice said I beamed, "Right up the top Alice, Right at the top" I said to her, everyone was gob smacked as they always were whenever they hear thing about the Volturi and me.

"You have the pitch black cloak?" Rose asked, I nodded.

"And a royal blue one" Jasper chuckled, Edward looked shocked again.

"I'm their princess" I muttered amused at the reason behind the cloak that I now knew.

"Have you ever killed a human?" Emmet asked, getting a slap around the head from Rosalie.

"Not as a Vampire" I said cryptically, but being the group of highly intellectual vampires they were they caught on. _now we are entering Bella Human Land! If you look to your right you will see a photo of Bella when she was 7 waking up with the numerous peoples blood on her hands! that's one for the photo album!_ Damn head making situation worse.

"Bella, what do you mean by _Not as a Vampire_?" Alice asked, for the first time I saw fear in Alice's eyes. She hadn't seen this, it was too spontaneous, I guess I better start packing.

**Hope you liked it, I'll be watching to scream with a Cheshire cat grin for those reviews. Thank you to those I mentioned above at the beginning who faved, alerted or reviewed. **

**Love Sasha XxxX**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**, **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, **


	5. A visit

**Thanks for all the reviews they were truly wonderful! Even though I only got ten of them I loved them all thank you. Sorry this is late, I had essays to write, and tests to revise for. Not fun. Anyways on a brighter note, I have a chapter for you! **

**Here are my lovely reviewers (where would I be without you guys?);**

**Twihard23 -** I do plan on them visiting Volterra and the Volturi, I was thinking for a special occasion in the future *hint* *hint* :D sorry PM annoy me, but it's ok. Sorry if the chapter thing I wrote was too long :/ I tend to do that. Thanks for the review and I will be looking at you story (**check it out it's cool**)

**kawaiigrlmari -** short but sweet, thanks it was nice. Sorry this is a little late, hope you like this chapter as much as the last

**Twilight Gleek - **thank you, I've updated and its here for you to read and review =)

**Twilight-girl-xX-Caitlin Aimee-** thanks, it was a nice review. Here's your more, review and tell me what you think =)

**Merkel13 -** thank you for the compliment! My English teacher is usually like _Sasha you are mentally ill you should write about death, guns, and vampire's so much!_ it's not as If I revolve everything around those three things, ok I do but I can't help it. I'm special. :D thanks for the review and I hope you love this chapter to.

**Holy Cross Baby -** I'm glad you like it, is there anything that would make it more enjoyable for you, more of one character? A development in a specific relationship? Let me know and I'll try to make this more addictive =)

**narutosonlyfriend -** I nearly did that, but then I got one of those spontaneous urges to write something else, she might leave for a while to _"think"_ in the next chapter, never know. Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter. :D

**LordXeenTheGreat -** thanks! Hope this one meets expectations and is worthy of another review.

**alexaLUV -** here's you connection, but you'll have to wait till the end =) I'm evil in my own way until I can sort out the whole world domination thing, (I'm a little unorganized you see) hope you love this chapter to =D

**DizzyIzzyCullen -** I'm glad you do, you're the first to comment on it! I get that in my head when I say something and I thought why not? Ya know? It's weird but that's how I do my stuff. I'll try to put more in if you'd like? Up to you, hope you have time to review. =)

**Thank you to all of those who took the time to give me feed back, I remember getting a review from someone saying that I need to be careful with grammar and punctuation, I really struggle with this. And when I try to concentrate on the words they move, so I try to do it as I go along to avoid the headache I get from trying to read through. Is there anything that is really wrong with my grammar and punctuation that I can fix? If so let me know, thank you. **

**I would also like to let you know that in four chapter I have got 42 reviews! I think that's amazing and I would like to thank each and everyone of you, I would hug you but I tired that and yeah, it was the laptop. **

**I also have 30 people who have faved and 42 who have alerted, seeing as this is the fith chapter could you guys see if you could review? I'm not pushing you or anything I was just wondering… **

**Anyway this was a really long note sorry about that, if you read to this point thank you if you didn't fair enough I drag on a bit to much. Go ahead and read, don't let me hold you up any longer, enjoy!**

**Sasha XxxX**

Chapter 5

"You know, here is _not_ the place to discus my childhood" I whispered fast and clear. Alice beamed,

"So it was in your childhood? Do tell Bella" I shook my head at the pixie,

"Alice, not here" she pouted,

"Alice as a fellow pouter I'm not going to fall for that" she scowled muttering about stupid old vampires.

"How many times! I'm not old!" I said frustrated,

"Yeah Alice stop picking on the _little girl_" I growled at Emmet's attempts to improve the situation,

"Jeez Bella! Make your mind up!" Emmet said to me, I rolled my eyes.

"How about after school?" Rosalie asked, quiet and soft…was Rosalie being nice to me? She didn't seem like the type, maybe it was the car that softened her up.

"No I can't, I have to be somewhere, remember?" I said to her,

"Sorry" I said upon seeing her expression,

"Um, can one of you drive my car back? I think I'll need to run if I want to be back before midnight" I said to them as I collected my stuff.

"I will!" "Bella, all mighty one! Please let me drive your car" "Please can I?" I shook my head as Alice, Emmet and Rosalie all shouted at once.

"How about you can decide between your selves, and remember my earlier threat. I really don't want to have to explain to Aro why I burnt one of you guys" I said, gently resting the keys in the middle of the table. I quickly removed my hand and stood back and watched as the scrambled for the keys, right. Normal. They had lovely cars of their own I'm sure, but they prefer to fight to the death for mine; I shook my head. Weird.

I dashed off and remembered I had Physics **(A:N, biology really bugs me sorry, but I prefer physics and they always have the same convo…that bugs me too so yeah I'm replacing it. Sorry if what I do to stop it bugging me bugs you and now were bugged at each other, yeah sorry)**. What joy, after studying it religiously for 17 years it got a bit same-old-same-old you know?

I made my way into the class room, I looked at the clock and repressed the urge to groan. I was early. I sat down at the back and got out my phone. The lack of vampire reflexes and speed prevented humans for texting in lessons, they must feel so deprived.

_Hey Jane_

_Hi Bella! I've missed you so much! Aro is freaking out every time he thinks of what could happen to you. Its quite amusing actually, until well I'll tell you another time. So how's life with the Cullen's? _

I smiled down at her text, everyone thought was Jane heartless because of her power, but really she just put up a front. I was willing to work to take down that barrier and become one of her only friends.

_It's ok, they're more welcoming than I thought. They don't know much about me yet though :/ maybe I shouldn't tell them? I don't know. _

I heard footsteps going along the hall floor, teacher. I slipped my phone into my pocket and walked to stand my the teachers desk, slip in hand.

"Oh!" the blond teacher said as she walked in, looking flustered by my appearance. She pushed her glasses back up her nose. She was actually very pretty, just lacking confidence.

"I'm Bella, new" I said extending my hand. She transferred her books into one arm and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you Bella, do you have a slip for me to sign?" she said smiling warmly,

"Yeah, right here" I said handing her the sheet, she signed it quickly and with accuracy.

"There you go" I smiled and thanked her before going to sit in my seat. I flicked through a text book that was laid out on the desk. It was for the year above but I knew the stuff off my heart. I sighed and closed it just as people begun to pile in.

I smiled slightly as Edward entered the room, he returned the smile. Jessica Stanley, a girl from some of my other classes, beamed, seeming to think that he was smiling to her. But then her eyes followed his line of sight to me.

Edward sat down next to me and smiled triumphant,

"What are you so pleased about?" I asked him suspiciously, he held up the keys to my Ferrari.

"I get to drive" I laughed lightly, shaking my head,

"Can you tell Esme and Carlisle that I'm going out? I don't want them to freak" he nodded,

"I can, are you as good at Physics as you are at everything else?" I rolled my eyes,

"I could ask you the same question" I said rolling my eyes at his question.

"Test today class, you _should_ be able to get through this without the revision. It's only 30 minutes and we'll mark it afterwards. Space out and no cheating" she said, surprise tests seemed to be a rather frequent here.

*~(30minutes later)~*

That was the most boring and uneventful 30 minutes of my _life_! Human _and_ vampire, and that's a lot considering I went through etiquette lessons.

"Right swap with your partner" I swapped with Edward, I resisted the urge to laugh; I should have figured Edward would have his own calligraphy too.

I mean what were two lonesome vampires ment to do at night? Yep, create calligraphy. Sad, sad excuse for a social life I know.

"Right I'll show the mark scheme on the board and just mark it, no changing any answers and give them and honest mark" she projected the mark scheme, I marked Edwards paper in an instant.

"Well done Mr. 100%" I teased sliding him his paper,

"And to you Miss.101%" I looked at him oddly,

"_You _decided to not only state what each planet consists of but also their gravity level; gases with percentages and also how much hydrogen they have and so estimating how long since they had been formed. I think that gives you and extra percent considering you went into extra detail for every question plus your own mini essay on the back about the big bang and how black holes are made" I blushed, I felt Edward's gaze on me, I looked slowly at him; embarrassed at my eagerness. Kean much.

"You know your blush is beautiful" he said to me, making the tinge darken.

"It's a pain" I muttered, he smiled at me.

"I like it" his eyes were a liquid butterscotch, such a deep colour that it was mesmerizing.

"Your eyes are blue" he stated, smiled slightly,

"I know" I teased,

"No, they have lighter; almost a crystal blue as well" I nodded,

"In the sun they sparkle it's a bit obvious then"

"I'd like to see that" I blushed again,

"I'm sure you would"

*~(end of physics)~*

I needed to get going,

"Remember one scratch and I will set you on fire" I called to Edward as he walked towards the mob surrounding my car. I walked into the forest after checking that no one was watching, and then sprinted towards where I needed to be.

I got to the stream that was about four towns away from forks. I sat cross legged as I waited, playing with my locket as I did so.

"BELLA!" I smiled leaping up just as I was crushed into Jane's arms.

"Hello Jane, I should have guess you'd tag along" I teased,

"Of _course_!" I smiled, Alec, Demetri, and Felix emerged from the trees.

"BELLA" they yelled and engulfed me into a huge hug.

"It's nice to know I was missed" I said.

I pulled back, need to get to business,

"So what questions has Aro sent you with?" I asked, I knew that sending the chaperones every fortnight would come with questions and enquires.

"I have a list somewhere…" Felix said as he fished in his pockets, I rolled my eyes but I missed them really.

"Ah! Here it is!" he got it out and put a finger on the paper as he read,

"Right we have 7 questions and then we can go out!" Demetri said reading over his shoulder.

"Right fire away" I said rubbing my hands together,

"How's Carlisle?" trust Aro to ask about his only other friend first, not _How are you darling?_ I feel so loved.

"Happy, he has a lovely family and wife" Jane had the neatest writing, and so did Alec as it was identical; so they wrote down my answers.

"Name of the Cullen's for records" I rolled my eyes, that would be Caius' doing,

"Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward" I said Demetri raised and eye brow,

"One on his own?" I nodded and he smirked,

"Keep that sick comment to yourself Demetri" I said before he voiced his twisted little thoughts,

"Aro's not going to like that" Felix said smirking at he looked at the sheet, not that he needed to but I think he was preventing himself from laughing.

"Right, Any enhancements or discoveries related to you?" Alec asked,

"Nope" I said,

"Um, anything that was a shock when you met them?" Jane smiled at me warmly as I thought,

"I found out my best friend lives with them, that was a wonderful surprise. But other than that no, apart form their hospitality and kindness"

"Any observations on the animal diet?" I nodded,

"Yeah I think it lets them bond better, more rationally than normal vampires. Of course at the volturi it is very orderly and civilized but I suspect nomads of such aren't as capable of creating relationships. I think that's the reason for their large Coven" Alec scribbled down furiously as I voiced my observations.

"Are you happy?" Felix asked smirking,

"Yes, very" I got a squeal from Jane, I looked at her quizzically but she just smiled knowingly,

"And last question, what was the reason for your answer?" I rolled my eyes,

"They treat me like family, its nice. And that distracts me from missing you guys. Tell Heidi to stop sending me shoes though in a four, I need threes" they looked confused, I tapped the side of my nose. They didn't need to know Alice was a three.

"What where you going to explain to me later Jane?" I asked her, thinking of our texting; she grimaced.

"Aro starts thinking about all the things that could happen to you whilst you're here. Then he thinks that you wouldn't have to come here if he had converted us all to animal blood. He was actually serious and made us all go out and try it. _I_ didn't mind it so long as you came home, but not many of the newbie's liked the taste" I chuckled,

"That sound's so much like Aro, tell him; thanks but he doesn't have to change the whole guards diet to see me. He could visit me here, then I'll be home before he knows it. I think it'd be nice for him to see Carlisle again"

"Right let's go!" Jane said grabbing my hadn as we ran through the forest.

*~(later after a rather eventful time at the park)~*

It was only 9pm so I would be back early,

"I'll see you soon?" I asked they smiled at me sadly,

"Aro wasn't happy about loosing four of his guard; only two can come next time and Sulpicia and Heidi already bagsied it" Alec folded his arms in annoyance,

"It's unfair" I laughed and hugged them all individually,

"Tell everyone I miss them" they nodded,

"Obviously, how could you _not_ miss us?" Demetri joked, Jane and Alec hit him a different arm in unison, _freaky twin thing_.

"Ow! I was _joking! _you weird little freaks" he muttered rubbing his arm, I sure the cracks would heal quickly.

"BYE!" I called as I saw their retreating figures blur into the distance,

"I'll miss you" I whispered knowing they could not hear me.

*~(entering the Cullen house)~*

I clicked the door shut, and turned to see the whole family there smiling at me. Alice looked ready to rocket off to mars as she bounced around on the balls of her feet. Jasper tried to hold her back but she latched onto me,

"You're Home!" I smiled wrapping my arms around her,

"Whoever said I wasn't?" I teased, Esme looked so happy at my statement.

"You smell different" she observed,

"Who or _what_ did you to see?" the pixie asked me, her eyes filled with a little too much innocence, don't worry little Alice give it a hundred more years and that'll be perfect.

"Just some friends" I said feeling like a rebellious teenager being given the Spanish inquisition from my mother. She raised a delicate eyebrow smirking as she looked behind her, Edward looked furious; was he ok? Not good to get stressed lowers life expectancy.

"I was seeing Jane…" Alice chimed a laugh,

"There's more than just one new scent on you ok? So just spill we won't murder you" I flinched, murder was still a raw subject for me. Edward noticed I looked down as I felt his gaze on me, when I _did_ look up his eyes were no longer furious just worried and anxious.

I smiled weakly, he understood.

"Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix" Edward looked terrified I rolled my eyes,

"They were just checking I was ok, Aro wanted to make sure I was ok and everything along with some questions" I sighed,

"Ok so finish what you were saying at lunch" Rose pressed as I clenched my jaw.

"Do I have to?" I whined,

"Yes" I narrowed my eyes,

"I was being _sarcastic_, and I'm not in the mood for char grilled vampire tonight so your lucky" I said dryly.

_Oh that was a shame! I'm sure all you tourists would have _loved_ to see Bella digest crispy vampire! But there's always another day, but you'll have to buy another ticket, can't gives things out for free ya know? I have a family to feed, isn't that right walletum and credit-ilia-card?_

"I Don't care, now tell" Rose said flicking her hair, I felt my fingertips spark fire, it was instinct I didn't _want _to scare the crap out of Emmet and Alice.

"Sorry" I muttered, embarrassed and ashamed.

"Can we sit down for it? I think you'll need too" I said slowly, gauging their reactions. I already had a bag packed and ready for my departure; that was the only way I could see this ending with me leaving. I saw Alice give Edward a subtle nod but years in the Volturi meant I neither missed it, or underestimated its significance.

We sat in the room, everyone's eyes on me. I sighed and started with my basic story. When I was born, who my parents where, how I lost them. Who I then lived with, then all the years up till I was 7. This was the tricky part…

"I slept walked while I was human, a habit that had always proved havoc to anyone in the house. I unlocked doors, walked the streets, picked up objects…" I winced here it came. Jasper walked and sat next to me, laying a hand on my arm to make his gift work more effectively. I smiled weakly at him before continuing.

"It was one night, I had been very angry and bitter just before I slept. I had always been the odd one out but the whole town saw me as a freak of nature. I had been cruel in my thoughts, and with my actions. I broke my write punching walls, steps, anything I could lay my fist on, I had been a very violent 7 year old. But even I hadn't thought myself capable of doing what I had done that night" I swallowed,

"I'm a monster human and vampire, this life I think is god or the devil giving me another chance to live; it helped me forget but I still see their faces" Rosalie gasped, catching on everyone looked in the dark. I knew Edward must know, as would Alice but they seemed unthawed, Edward was sympathetic. I didn't deserve his sympathy, whatever I should take it was another matter. Rosalie's hand was still over her mouth, she looked like should was torn, between what, I didn't want to know.

"I had been smashing things while I slept more frequently, one morning I woke up with mud on the bottom of my gown. I had been confused but it all made sense the following night" I shivered remembering those frightful two days.

"I had slept walked into town, murdering 17 people. Some where murders, rapists-" Rosalie hissed and that conflict in her mind seemed to clear up and she looked at me with gratitude, why was that? Would I get to stay long enough to find out?

"-,criminals, stalkers, and some where the one who had tormented me" I shook my head,

"I'm a monster even as human, I woke up in the forest. 17 dead bodies around me and 17 pre-dug holes in the ground. I had done that the night before, I had planned this. I had gone numb. Burring the people, I walking back home in a trance. I watched the families grieve for their 'Missing' family members over the weeks, no one found out. I had found things I had draw, plans for their deaths on scraps of parchment that had been on my bed side table. I had once wondered where the paper had gone, it seemed that I had also hidden them while sleep walking. There were thousands of them hidden in the back of my wardrobe-" I shook my head. I single venom tear trickling down my cheek, dropping off my face and burning a hole in my jeans. I got up abruptly, everyone shocked at the tear that had fallen from my face and I walked to the door.

I stormed up to the door only to find Edward blocking me, this is what Alice and he had planned with her nodded. Stupid psychic, stupid mind reader. I was stronger, faster, and more experienced than anyone I had ever come across; but I didn't want to fight Edward there was just something inside me telling me I couldn't, wouldn't, it would kill me and I knew it.

"Edward, let me go" I said to him, forward and sternly. But that was ruined when my voice cracked,

"You aren't going anywhere Bella, please, stay" he said softly but also with authority, I felt myself set aflame, something I did when angry. My elements swirled around me I could feel the earth rising outside into a massing boulder, ready to wreck and destroy.

Edward stepped forward his closer to me, I looked him in the eye but I got lost in their depths. His arm touched mine and I felt my elements leave me instantly as I felt his touch, it numbed my arm with satisfaction. He pulled me to his chest and I cried heart wrenching, broken sobs.

I cried for myself, for the families who lost someone dear, for my parents, for my family. For my lack of humanity, for my Volturi family, for the Cullen's. For Edward for having to hold a broken vampire just so that she could stay whole.

For Rosalie, for the humans in constant danger around me (despite my distaste of blood), for all the things I would never have, for all the things I could never put right, for all the things I had done wrong. I cried, because my cries reminded me why I was crying and I couldn't stop. I didn't see the light at the end of the tunnel. Not until Edward whispered two simple words,

"I'm Here"

**Hope you liked it! Please review! I love hearing your feedback and the advice on my punctuation and grammar would be greatly appreciated. Thank you so much for supporting this story I have already move up a grade in English from the practice I'm getting off fan fiction. THANK YOU! **

**Sasha XxxX**


	6. Making Progress

**Hello! I'm not dead! Just homework overload that's all, anyway here's your chapter and I think the ending will make up for my absence. I hope. **_**Anyway**_**, here are my lovely reviews and my responses ;D :**

**Twilight Gleek -** nice to know you still like this story, sorry the update's a little late though

**alexaLUV -** action is a coming, don't worry. Not this chapter but soon, I hope you like this chapter too, lots of little things happen =) but you'll have to read to find out more

**LordXeenTheGreat -** thanks, I felt really bad writing it though! I was actually feeling guilty for putting the character through it! I know I'm strange, hope this once lifts you spirits a bit :D

**kawaiigrlmari -** hope you like this chapter, and yeah I preferred it to be criminals but there's a story behind _why_ she did it, but that comes later =) anyway hope you review again and enjoy the chapter

**fantasygirl607-** glad you're liking it, and here's your update! Action coming soon, as well as the romance! Keep reading!

**DizzyIzzyCullen -** I'm happy you like the story! Rofl liked your little roll play, and I wanted Jane to be nice in this story I think Jane and Aro are jus misunderstood :D hope you like this chapter and review again

**Twihard23 -** its ok I like long reviews, but I also don't mind shorter ones so long as I get feedback. Ok answer 1) you're welcome, it took me a while to figure out chapters in the end my dad had to help me, and I've reviewed your **(it's fantastic everyone, read it!) **next chapter, answer 2) I have a few stories , don't know if you'll like them but here they are:

Ninja of a Modern Era **by** Soccer Maniac - really good, 36 chapters so far

Shields of Power **by** thunderful - good too, nice plot 45 chapter so far

Scarlet **by** archer24 - I think this is my favourite all human twilight fic, 26 chapters so far, complex plot line but really good.

Those are my favourites, and there's a few on my page but those are the best. Ok answer 3) its just what I do, if people take time to give me feedback, I'll take time to feedback on their feedback and to say thanks. And answer 4) I don't know how I qualify but I'm only just getting the hang of the whole spelling and grammar thing, I'll try to find out how I'd qualify and then when I feel ready I'll get back to you? How's that sound? Thank you for you review and I hope you enjoy the chapter! It gets somewhere at the end but no skipping! Jokes =)

**Merkel13 - **that was such a nice review! Thank you, I needed a boost in the middle of the week and your review gave that to me, thank you so much. You have no _idea_ how much that means to me. Yeah I hate biology its my worst subject, I like physics :D hope you like this chapter xx

**narutosonlyfriend -** I know I felt bad writing it! I was on the verge of crying, I know sad person, but everything gets better in this chapter, hope you like it and review. =)

**Lidene Anne - **I think I'm tugging on everyone's heart strings with last chapter, including my own. I had to stop and carry on when I had thought of a solution for this chapter because I couldn't write it and not know it was going to be fine, I don't know how you guys coped. Hope this one tops last, or at least is on par. Hope you enjoy it enough to review! ;D

**I want to say a big thank you to my reviewer, constant or not I appreciate them all. And the 34 people who faved and the 50 people who alerted. Thank you all. **

**Oh and so I share my celebration, **

**WE HIT 54 REVIEWS IN FIVE CHAPTERS! I personally think that's amazing! It's the most reviews I've ever got for a story in the first 5 chappies! I think I'm getting better, and my spelling's improved, before I found my dyslexia something to be ashamed of but being supported by you guys makes me feel like it just adds to my achievements being able to write something so many people like, =) honestly thank you so much. **

Chapter 6

It was almost as if I my life had meaning, had something to live for. It scared me, I never felt like I had to live for anything else but myself, I was living for the sake of living I doubted that I would care if I died. That seemed to change now. Now the Cullen's were here.

I stayed sobbing until I don't think I had anymore venom left in me, I felt tired for the first time in 506 years. I sniffed and Edward leaned back slightly,

"Are you feeling better?" he asked worry and concern in his eyes. He hadn't let Carlisle check me over thought, he hadn't let go of me. I nodded in response, not quite trusting my voice yet.

"Can I check you over?" I heard Carlisle ask, Edward stiffened.

"I'm fine" I said my, my voice was fine actually it was lighter. Speaking of that dreadful two nights for the first time in my existence had lifted a weight of my shoulders. I felt better for it. Edward nodded and reluctantly let go of me, he watched warily as if I were human and would fall; but my balance was ok.

"I've never seen a vampire cry" Carlisle said, the inquisitive glint in his eyes; I blushed.

"Yeah, neither have I" I muttered,

"But technically it wasn't crying" I quickly defended myself stubbornly, I heard Edward chuckle.

"How so?" Carlisle said, eager for the information but I think he was humouring we judging by the amusement in his tone,

"It was venom, not tears. So _technically_ I wasn't crying as the definition of crying is _To sob or shed tears_" I said folding my arms across my chest, finally finding a use for that time when I was human and Caius thought it vital for me to memorize the dictionary. I had argued and pouted, saying couldn't I wait until I was changed; with the whole photographic memory thing that I would have going on. He had said it didn't hold the same significance so I spent many torturous hours memorizing the French, Spanish, Italian and English dictionary.

"That's very interesting" he said grinning and taking notes,

"Bella do you know why you're so _in touch _with your human…instincts?" he said, putting the blushing, crying and eye colour lightly.

"Um not really, I knew I didn't want to lose my memories, I can remember nearly everything with perfect clarity. I guess I didn't actually get the escape I had been promised" I muttered darkly,

"Bella what happened wasn't your fault, you didn't do it consciously" Carlisle tried to reassure me,

"But I still did it didn't I? knowing I could do that in my _sleep_ made me so terrified what I was capable pf awake. It just makes me grateful I can't sleep anymore, that I couldn't be scared of doing something subconsciously. Sometimes I wouldn't sleep for weeks, just rocking back and forth while hugging my knees to chest because I didn't know if more people would die if I fell asleep" I shook my head, images of a 7 year old Bella flooding my mind.

"I had been a wreck and everyone knew it, they gossiped, glared, rumoured" I sighed,

"In the end they settled it down to me being mental, anorexic, and that I had been raped, none true. _I_ didn't think I was crazy, I was on the verge of it though. I wasn't anorexic I had never been able to absorb the nutrients from food properly even as a child. And I hadn't been raped but I had killed the rapists, that's the only thing I take pride in. That alone, I've done nothing else" I let out a breath and got up.

Alice was at my side instantly,

"I want to come" she said her eyes glistening,

"Alice, it's just a requirement from Aro…well more Heidi. You don't have to" I said rolling my eyes,

"Bella, I'm going everywhere you go from now on. It's what Best friends do!" she laughed and I smiled at her full of joy myself. I was getting the hang of this friends thing.

"Ok, but I'm paying" I said to her smirking, she gasped,

"No, No, No. I'm paying it's fine" I rolled my eyes trust Alice to want to pay when we go shopping,

"No _I_ am" I said hands on hips.

"Will someone _please_ tell me what's going on!" Rosalie called, I smiled an idea hitting me,

"Hey Rosalie, if I said I would buy you something would you come?" I said, if Alice wouldn't let me pay I'd take Rosalie,

"Do I get to drive?" she said calmly while inspecting her nails, but I could see the excitement in her eyes,

"Of course" I smiled at her as her head snapped up in surprise,

"I get to drive, _again?_ I nodded,

"You seem to like cars, and if it makes the people putting up with me happy I'll let you drive" I said shrugging, I heard Esme and Edward mutter at the same time _"selfless"_ I shook my head, I just told then I murdered 17 people when I was a mere child and I was apparently 'selfless'.

"Does that mean I can drive it too?" Emmet said eagerly, I tilted my head to the side,

"How about I buy you and Rosalie a car? Would you like that?" I asked them, anticipating their answer. I liked giving to people, I had acquired that habit over the years, and the Cullen's where being so nice to me I felt I should repay them. I would do it one my one.

1st up Emmet and Rose, I don't know how Alice will like the replacement though. I guess I'll just take her wrath.

"Hell yeah!" Emmet exclaimed, I laughed lightly and looked at Alice,

"So are you coming or not?" I said tilting my head in question, she nodded,

"I take it that translates into _If you want to come then let me pay_?" I laughed and she soon joined in,

"Yeah, pretty much" and we headed for the door, Emmet and Rose following.

_And that is Bella famously getting her way, she has yet to find her match! You have just witnessed a historical event you are permitted to take photographs for the next 2 minutes, make the most of this once in a lifetime opportunity! Remember seatbelts must be on at all times, no reaching out of the car; so with that in mind snap away my curious tourists!_

I turned to Edward and Jasper,

"C'mon, don't you want to see the cars?" I teased they both smiled and followed us out the door,

"You can come too you know Esme, Carlisle" they shook their heads,

"That's a lovely thought Bella, but Emmet get's rather _excited_ at car dealers. Me and Esme should stay here in case the police call again for us to bail him out" I raised and eyebrow,

"Seriously Emmet? Even I can get out of police difficulties without Aro to come and get me" I rolled my eyes, Rosalie laughed.

*~(in the car halfway to Canada)~*

"Oh how about some stories?" Emmet said excitedly, he didn't like our intellectual conversations, poor 6-year-old-minded Emmet.

"Hey not me, I've told you like a gazillion" I said stubbornly crossing my arms.

"Aw please?" Emmet pleaded,

"Nope"

"Bella I love you car"

"I know you do, but no"

"Oh please Bella!"

"No Emmet"

"One Story, just one"

"Ok it's the story or the car" I smirked as he grimaced, Rosalie was hissing at him,

"Don't you dare Emmet, I want this car" she threatened,

"But its so damn tempting!" I smiled sighing contentedly as I lay deeper into my seat.

"Very Cunning" Edward said to me, I smiled,

"It's my speciality, Uncle Marcus always said if you can't get your way then no one else can either" I remembered him saying that to me just before I was changed. Aro had still been hesitant and I had basically blackmailed him into changing me. Aro thought he had made the final decision but actually I had it all planned. Very cunning indeed.

"But I can't deny I want a story too" my head snapped towards him,

"Not you too!" I groaned. I fiddled with my locket,

"You miss them?" Jasper asked, I looked at him and blushed,

"how did you know about the locket?" I asked him, he jerked his thumb tow2ards Edward,

"_ok_, how did _you_ know about the locket?" he shrugged,

"I guessed, you always fiddle with it when you're talking about the Volturi. Sorry if I assumed wrong" I shook my head,

"No you didn't assume wrong, and I do miss them" I opened the locket and saw the whole guard smiling at me, I sighed and closed it once again. Laying my head on the back on the seat I thought about what they would be doing now. I laughed.

"What is it?" Alice asked,

"Jane said that Aro was thinking of converting the whole guard to animal blood so I would come home" I shook my head,

"It's the sorta thing he would do" I rolled my eyes.

"He would do that?" Rosalie asked, I nodded smiling,

"He's not as bad as everyone makes him out to be" I said defensively.

"Sure" Rosalie said rolling her eyes, she _was_ entitled to her opinion but that was my uncle she was talking about.

"I suppose your uncle was a character too, considering you got your temper from him. And Emmet your mother had your hair. Alice your sister is still alive you know. Jasper your father went into the war to honour your memory" I said looking at my nails, I looked at Edward,

"And you had your mothers eyes, green" I said quietly, more softly and meaningfully than the others.

"You knew our families?" Alice whispered,

"And you" I said to her slowly, waiting for the yelling to start.

"You stalking me Bella? Was I _that _irresistible?" Emmet teased as Rosalie slapped his arm.

"Um Emmet she stalked Edward and Jasper too. And she stalked me and Rose I doubt that you were anything special" Alice said to him.

"I did _not_ stalk you!" I exclaimed, frustrated by their assumption,

"What did you do then?" Rosalie enquired, ambused by my blatant denial,

"I was mearly making sure-" I stopped, Aro hadn't said that I _couldn't_ tell them this, but was I ready? I think not.

"Never mind, and no smart ass comment from any or I'll drive" Alice went into a vison and smirked evilly.

"Like my driving?" I asked her she smiled and nodded, Edward looked down right terrified.

*~(back at the Cullen house)~*

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I smiled at Rosalie who was bouncing in a very _alice-like_ manner.

"that s'ok" I said to her, the glint in her eye as she once again looked adoringly at her and Emmet's new 370Z Roadster.

"That was very nice of you Bella" Carlilse said with respect in his voice, I shrugged,

"I think it's only fair" they all looked confussed, I was enjoying this.

"Anyway, I need to get ready for school; so if you'll excuse me" I said and headed for the stairs. I heard Alice's fairy-like footsteps dancing in my direection. I used my full speed to make it to my room and lean against the door.

"Bella, let me in" Alice said, authority rininging in every word,

"Not a chance Alice, I'm not a dress up doll" I said to her with disaproval,

"But you'll dress in _your_ way!" she protested,

"And what's wrong with that?" I said offended,

"Oh nothing if you want to look like an Emo" I rolled my eyes,

"Stop exaggerating and just dress me up already" I said leaning off the door, Alice squealed and ran in flinging her arms about before letting her feactures morht into a serious expression.

"Let me work my magic" he face broke into a grin and she flitted around the room looking for items of cloathing.

"We'll have to find you somewhere to wear this dress it's beautiful. Do you know when the school dance is?" I shook my head,

"Wait-" Alice's eyes clouded over,

"NEXT WEEK!" she squealed,

"I'll have to organize it, and the music, oh and my dress I need to design that…" she mussed to herself as she chucked various items at me to put on. I internally groaned, a dance meant attention; attention meant drooling staring boys.

It didn't take Alice long, she dressed me and herself and then dragged me downstairs.

"Alice, what are you up to?" I asked her, my suspicion rising,

"Oh nothing at all Bella, nothing at all" I knew that tone, it just screamed _Run! Run while you still can!_ like from some cheesy black and white horror movie, or the squeares advert; the poor rice crispies got engulfed by the marshmallow monster! I thought that was tragic, but then again I am an sad, lonely, mate-less vampire. I guess everything's tragic about my life. Well apart from my awesome volturi status and power. She says sarcastically.

I thought better than try to pry it out of Alice…I'll try Jasper.

I skipped to my car and hopped in, I honked the horn.

"Hurry up!" I called smiling at their annoyed expressions. Rosalie and Emmet jumped into their new car, Jasper got into Alice's porch with her and Edward got into his vanquish. I guess we were all taking our own cars today.

I sped off but before long the vanquish was at my side, I rolled my eyes. If he wanted to race, fine, I'll race. I reved the engine teasing him to make him think he was keeping up before pushed it over 250mph and left him in the dust. If I were human I wouldn't be able to controle the car, but I wasn't human.

I arrived at school and stepped out of my car, smiling brightly. Edward parked up next to me not to long later, he smiled at me;

"I win" I said smugly,

"Of course you do" he said rolling his eyes. Alice bounced up to me, happy and excited. The reason for that is yet to be brought to my attention, but I am eagerly awaiting it.

"Go on you two! You'll be late!" she exclaimed at up, smiling hugely.

"um Alice, we have 15 minutes" I reminded her,

"That doesn't matter! Go!" I sighed and walked into school with Edward at my side. About halfway to our first class Edward stopped, and froze. He started growling, a deep frightening sound coming from his chest. I edged closer to him so I could see where, or _who_ he was glaring at.

Mike Newton, oh god.

"Edward, leave it ok? C'mon" I said to him and began to walk, he still wouldn't walk. I grabbed him hand and tugged, he snapped out of him vampire daze and looked at our hands and then me.

"Protective are we?" I teased, he looked embarrassed but pleased all the same.

"We _will_ be late if we don't hurry up, lets go" I began to walk once again but Edward pulled me back.

"How about we skip today?" I looked at him, disbelieving.

"Ok" I said happily, anything to get out of school. And Edward was good company.

We had ran for at least an hour non-stop. Well apart from me pushing Edward over when he hadn't seen finally came to the waters edge but I heard a rushing sound that didn't come from the ocean. Edward offered me his hand and I took it as he lead me through the forest. I had always been in controle beeing led somewhere went against all the instincs the Volturi had engraved in my mind. But it felt right, and I wasn't about to break the contact.

We broke through the forest and came to a large clearing, a stream rushing past near by, that was the sound. The water softly rushed over rocks and plants;

"It's beautiful" I whispered, Edward smiled at me.

"I'm Glad you like it" I instinctively hugged his waist.

"Thank you" I said, he seemed shocked but wrapped his arms around me hesitantly before sighing. I closed my eyes and took in the peaceful atmosphere as the wind blew gently around us.

I don't quite know how but we ended up laying on the ground staring at the sky,

"Bella?" it was the first time either of us had spoken since earlier.

"Yes?" I replied curious as to what had made him break the comfortable silence,

"What's it like? In Volterra?" I smiled,

"It's magnificent, up until a few days ago I thought it was the only place that would feel like home" I said to him, it was impossible to _not_ be honest with Edward and it scared me.

"You feel at home here?" he asked, hope in his voice that he couldn't hide; even if he had wanted to. I nodded,

"Very much so" I feel content lying next to you as well, but there is not way in hell that I'm saying that _out_ of my head.

_Now this is Bella in denial! Such a fascinating stage don't you think? _

"I'm not in denial!" I covered my mouth, oops. Edward looked at me strangely; I blushed,

"Internal conversation gone wrong" I explained, he chuckled, I pouted. Edward looked at me, whatever he was about to say he didn't I just stared at me. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't look away, and then there it was.

I could literally feel something snapping inside of me and then being connected to Edward. I had found my mate. A few minutes, no _seconds_ ago, I was only me. Then a few seconds later, I had given half of what I was to Edward, connecting me to him with a pull so strong that I could barely think as I found my mate.

No matter how many times I think my life is finally complete, reality comes crashing back down as a rain droplet falls onto my cheek. Just because I found my mate didn't mean Edward had just found his, he could either need time, or he could not find his mate in me. I tried to not find those two idea's depressing but I couldn't help.

I was the first to break the gaze we were holding, no _sharing_.

"Alice will be wondering where we are" I said gently, Edward got up and helped me up.

"Thank you" I said, him thinking it was for the very gentlemanly gesture. I was thanking him for finding the half of me that I thought was lost forever.

**I know! I know I've taken forever to update this! I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, I had 4 tests and an oral this week I was dying. On the bright side I got all A's and A*'s! I proud of myself, anyway you don't need my life story; hope you enjoyed and please review! I was aiming for an average for 10 reviews per chapter, just a personal goal.**

**Thanks for reading once again, and as it's the holidays I will be able to write more! I love all my readers, reviewers, alerter and the people who favourited! **

**Sasha XxxX**


	7. Nothing Lasts when Duty Calls

**A little note, if you are noticing that I have updated then this may be confuzzleing as I have updated twice in once day. I suggest you make sure you have read last chapter **_**before **_**reading this once, because then it will spoil it! Ok just thought I'd put that in, carry on ;D**

**Why hello there! You know I think it's nice of me to update so quickly, don't you? LOL, you don't have to answer that, don't worry. Anyway action chapter! Just like I promised, enjoy and feel free to want to shoot me, I hated writing this but it had to be done.**

**Here are my lovely reviewers; :D**

**Carol xx **- hello again! It's ok, so long as I have your feedback I don't mind, yep they're getting somewhere and I'm about to take that away feel free to shoot me.

**Twilight Gleek -** thanks for updating again, and so quickly =) hope you like this chapter

**SoftballLuver45 -** you didn't have to wait long! 2 chapter in one day, you lucky reader, it's ok I don't mind. I like you reviews but don't feel like you have to review every chapter, I just want feedback occasionally form different people. A bit like taking shifts, anyway, after that weird comment. Hope you like it and review some time in the near future :D

**LordXeenTheGreat -** thank you, hope this one lives up to past standards =)

**chris62287 -** Oooh new reviewer! Yay! Thank you, it means a lot, hope this is an enjoyable chapter for you, feel free to throw rocks at me during it. I can guarantee you will wont to a some points.

**kawaiigrlmari -** I know right? But you know, Bella being Bella if going to know all the myths to make her doubt that. Oops said to much, read on to find out what the hell I'm on about! Hope you like it!

**I know I said I wanted ten reviews for each chapter, and that I would wait until I got those. But the response was so quick and positive that I had to update again! Lucky you, now this time I really will be patient and give you a chance to see that I have actually updated. **

**Hope you enjoy, **

**Sasha XxxX**

Chapter 7

"Bella!" Alice called as me and Edward entered the house, the sky was scattered with many bright stars something I thought I wouldn't see in forks. She lunged at me and wrapped her petite arms around my neck.

"I knew it!" she squealed, Edward groaned-Alice must be blocking him. I was glad as I was pretty sure Alice was talking about me finding my mate in Edward.

"Calm down Alice!" I said laughing freely.

"What's going on?" Esme asked lost, I tapped the side of my nose.

"That is to be kept confidential" I said, Alice sighed,

"Well it better not be fore long, otherwise I will ask to _borrow _your gift" I glared at her,

"But I wouldn't let you" I said to her, the little pixie rolled her eyes,

"Of _course_ you wouldn't, just checking that was vision was right" I internally groaned, seriously she was checking if I _cared_ about my _mate_? What the hell?

"Seeing as you and Edward skipped school I had to make up a story, instead of boring you with all the details, basically we all get to stay off for as long as we need!" Alice was showered in thanks, smiles and a kiss from Jasper.

"Love you darlin'" he said to her making Alice giggle.

"keep PDA to a minimum ok? Depressed vampire standing right here!" Rose and Alice laughed but Jasper looked at me deadly serious I could tell he was checking my emotions.

"Don't go into this again Jasper" I said to him sternly,

"You know I need to know, you never did tell me what happened" he said slowly,

"That's because there wasn't much to it" he raised an eyebrow,

"Really, because your emotions could have killed me all by themselves; it was worse than the transformation" I turned away folding my arms across my chest in a futile effort to hold the venom that wanted to leak from my eyes.

"Jasper I want to drop this" I said my voice sounding steady, and ringing with the authority I used while I killed unloyal vampires whilst serving the volturi.

"No Bells, I know you" he said, I could hear the pain in his voice,

"And I know you, which is why I understand your decisions and I thought you always understood mine" I said to him, hurt.

"Bella, just because I understand doesn't mean that I think it's right" Jasper said to me, the whole room was just filled with our argument and laboured breaths. Everyone else didn't dare intervene.

"Just because they aren't right doesn't mean I shouldn't do them Jasper! I think my immortality would pay for all that loss don't you!" I bit my lip, that had slipped out. Jasper hadn't know why and he might catch on from that careless comment.

"So that is what this is all about?" a single tear slipped down my cheek.

"You know, I though we understood not to bring this up" I said my voice cracking.

"Jazz maybe you should-" Alice tried to intervene, oh god don't do that I winced as Jasper snapped at her.

"Stay out of this Alice! Bella look at me!" I shook my head; I could feel Alice's pain radiating off her from here, why hadn't Jasper noticed?

"NO!" I shouted and I felt my skin burst into flames, my anger flaring.

"Why should I Jasper? Give me one good reason?" I whirled round to face him and he flinched as my eyes showed all the pain that I had desperately been trying to hold in.

"Because Bells you said you wouldn't leave, you said best friends always come back how could you say that if you were begging to be destroyed?" I flinched away from his words, though spoken softly they held far to much meaning and memories. I looked away as another tear of venom escaped. I wiped it away quickly, but they still saw; they always see.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to extinguish my flames. I couldn't look at any of them, I couldn't deal with their disappointed expressions, disappointed and disproving. I felt a cool hand on my shoulder and saw Jasper looking at me worriedly.

"Bells you have to believe me when I say I do what I do to help you, I don't want to risk loosing you again" I nodded and he hugged my shoulders.

"I was in a bad way, I don't think I'll go there again Jasper honestly. I don't think I can" Jasper looked confused. I thought I'd help him out. I thought about my connection to Edward how much he ment to me, for the first time since I've met him I let my emotions go, let them have free reign.

Jasper gasped as he grasped his sides, the shier power of the love would hurt me too if I hadn't been so in control, Jasper hadn't been expecting it. I have had years to practice hiding my emotions, Jasper had not.

Jasper was trying to catch his breath when I reigned me emotions back in.

"Y-You've F-found your m-mate?" he said unsteadily, I nodded,

"Who-?" I shook my head,

"That you must wait for, just like everyone else, Mr. Whitlock" he groaned,

"Does my wife know?" he asked, eyebrow raised,

"Well It's a little hard to hide it from someone who has Clairvoyance" Jasper glared playfully,

"So yes, she does know" he smirked,

"Edward? Would you mind enlightening me-" Edward cut him off,

"Jasper I don't know either and I don't think I'd share it with you anyway" a spark lit in Jaspers eyes, and I knew in that moment that he had guessed my mate.

"Jasper why are you blocking me?" Edward said clearly annoyed,

"Whatever do you mean dear brother?" he said in a purely innocent way, puppy eyes and all. If you haven't' seen Jasper with puppy eyes you do not know the definition of cute, he puts a Labrador puppy to shame!

I smiled at Jasper and his antics,

"You know Bella's mate?" Edward accused, anger rising in him.

"You bet" he winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Um Jasper…" I said and he looked at me, his happy attitude gone.

"You sorta snapped at Alice, come apologize with me?" I said, I didn't like to apologize on my own, I rarely said it to anyone but around the Cullen's it seems to just pop out.

He looked horrified and I had to dart after him as he ran up the stairs.

"Be down in a minute!" I called after me. I hesitantly opened the door that Jasper had just ran through, I saw Alice sat with her back to the door staring out the window. Jasper was just to my side, he looked scared, if not terrified to go any further. I tapped his shoulder and motioned for him to get a move on. She must know we are here by now.

"Alice?" Jasper said quietly, she didn't respond; Jasper looked helplessly at me. He looked like a lost puppy. He seemed so confused and incapable without Alice.

"I'm so sorry Darlin' you know I wouldn't purposely do that to you. I had waited so long for Bella to let her guard down and talk to me, properly-" I blushed furiously.

"-and I got caught up I didn't want to be interrupted. I'm sorry I should have put you first, I just wanted you and Bella to have a chance to be best friends and I felt like I could move that along. I should have let you help, let you talk, I should have just left everything alone! I shouldn't even be talking now because I'm rambling and I know that annoys you darlin', that and when I leave my shoes in the woods and-" I heard a giggle and Jasper stopped immediately, as did I.

Alice whipped round and clung to Jasper with all her might,

"I Love you! I Love you! I Love you!" Alice chanted,

"Alice?" Jasper said confused, she pecked him on the cheek and he went into a daze I smiled lightly. Maybe, just, maybe I'll have that someday.

Alice eye's landed on me and they softened, she apologized through her eyes for the PDA,

"It's ok Alice, I'll have to get used to it sometime" I said exasperated. She smiled weakly.

"Ooh, Can I plan your wedding?" my jaw dropped,

"W-what?" I stuttered and stumbled over my word.

"I'm taking that as my que to leave, and anyway Alice I could have a split mate, it happens. And knowing my luck it's probably what _is_ going to happen" I said sadly,

"I'll see you down stairs, and let you and Jazz have you _reunion_" I said smiling at her, she mouthed a thank you and I walked downstairs.

I was immediately met by Carlisle,

"I've never heard of a _split mate_, would you mind enlightening me?" he said the scientific glint in his eyes again. I nodded at him,

"Let's sit down though, I don't like standing and talking. I get distracted" he looked at me strangely I just shrugged and went to sit on the floor.

"Bella we have chairs" Emmet joked from his video game.

"Yeah, I used to climb trees and sit on the edge of the pier where I met Aro when I was human, I guess the habit stuck with me"

"Right-" I said rubbing my hands together,

"Where to start?" I said tapping my chin, just to create suspense for an eager Carlisle,

"You know your mate _is_ your other half?" Carlisle nodded,

"Well if you have a split mate, it means something went wrong in your transformation. Mainly if you were changed young, it means they mates got mixed up. Ok let me do it this way-" I got three oranges from the fruit bowl prop.

"This is vampire A, this is vampire B and this is vampire C" I said, everyone had gathered round now for my demonstration. I leant up on my knees so I could actually reach the edge of the coffee table, Emmet snickered and I sent him a scowl. No mocking the small vampire.

"So what happens in a split mate scenario is that vampire A finds their mate in vampire B, but vampire B and C find a mate in each other meaning vampire A is basically a faulty vampire, something went wrong in the change and they weren't ment to have a mate, or they were but the wrong one" I sighed and looked at Alice sadly,

"Let's just hope my assumptions are wrong" I said quietly,

"Bella just because you were young when you were changed doesn't mean you'll be in this scenario dear" Esme said to me kindly,

"Thank you Esme, but I woke up ten minutes after I turned 16 so technically I was 15 when I was bit. That's why I never told Aro my birthday, he didn't want to change me before I was 16, it was the only thing I couldn't make him cave on" I shook my head,

"It was stupid, but being so young ment that I could be an anomaly in the human and vampire world, the exact thing I wanted to get away from" I flinched as my emotions slipped again, Jasper whined,

"Sorry Jazzy" I said to him, guilt pouring into my words.

"S'ok Bella, just been away from it for a while, you were worse at keeping then in when we first met" I blushed.

"So now you know more about my depressing-" Jasper and Edward growled, I looked at Edward questionably. I could understand why Jasper would growl, he was my best friend! But Edward..? "-ok, my _twisted_ life, can me please talk about something else? Preferably _before_ Jasper feels the need to put me in a cushioned room?" my phone rang and I groaned.

"It's Aro Bella, you'll have to answer it" Alice said I frowned,

"Fine but he'll want to punish me for talking back" Emmet laughed,

"You talk like he's your dad" I raised an eyebrow,

"What if he adopted the roll?" I left them with that as I paced waiting for the phone to ring again, Aro would keep ringing till I picked up.

_Ring! Ring!_

There you go,

"Hello Aro" I said sweetly, Jasper raised an eye brow amused, Emmet just burst out laughing. Alice looked proud, Edward just looked awed, maybe it wasn't to late to hope?

"Isabella! You're all right!" I furrowed my brow,

"Yes, why wouldn't I be? An its-"

"-Bella I know. Sorry, you have to come home, _now_." my eyes shot wide.

"What!" I exclaimed,

"Bella the Romanians have planned another attack, we need you back" I shook my head, again trying to pretend I'd heard wrong.

"Aro I can't go yet, give me a few days" I heard him sigh,

"Isabella, it's not safe I'm scared for you" I pouted and realized he couldn't fall for it if he couldn't see it.

"Aro, trust me I can handle myself. If I can take out two whole armies of thousands of newborn vampires by myself then I can take care of some Romanians" I said he hissed,

"The only reason you did that was because you ordered the rest of the guard back, threatened then with fire, and went and smocked them out by yourself. You went missing for months, and you scared me!" I rolled my eyes, "You _had_ said I could take my holidays when I wanted" I reminded him,

"Well I assumed you would have gone with your mate" I rolled my eyes,

"I _had_ no mate, and I think the holiday was worth it considering I made a life long best friend" I smiled at Jasper, he got and leant a hand on my shoulder for support. I relized my slip up with the past tense when I said_ had_ but luckly Aro didn't pick up on it, hell was still under lock and key.

"Aro I hate to do this to you, but If I don't get to come back when _I_ want to then I won't come back at all" I heard him suck in a breath. "Isabella you know I can't lose you, your like my daughter! Please don't-" I shushed him,

"Aro calm down, just let me come back in a couple of days! It's ok, I'm coming back, oh don't dry sob Aro! I'm coming home!" damn why did I do that?

"Who knew _Aro _was _sensitive_!" Rosalie said amused,

"Shh Aro I'm coming home on-" it was Wednesday today.

"Tuesday ok?" I heard him sniff,

"Ok" his voice cracked,

"I'm coming home ok? Just give me time to say goodbye, love you" I whispered and hung up. I groaned and ran a hand over my face.

"For god's sake, why now? I can't be in two places at once, stupid fucking Romanians" I too a long ragged breath.

"Bella?" I turned round and faces a distraught coven. Don't do this to me, I was having a hard time leaving my oblivious mate let alone all of you guys.

"Yes Alice?" I said quietly,

"Do you really have to go?" I nodded slowly,

"Duty calls, I don't think the Guard will make it through the battle without me. An army can't function without its captain, right Jazz?" he smiled at me,

"Right bells" I leant into him, and Jasper wrapped his arms around me.

"You'll be back with us in no time at all alright? Remember your promise, you have to come back; best friend obligation" Jasper smiled at me jokingly.

"You lead the guard into battle?" Carlisle said incredulous, I nodded,

"It's what I do, considering I can't be destroyed" I shrugged.

"You can't go" Edward whispered, Alice bounced up and down and Jasper sent her a warning look while pressing his finger to his lips, basically telling his wife to stay quiet.

Everyone threw knowing looks at Edward, and hopeful glances at me. I think something audibly clicked in Rosalie's and Esme's heads as their gazes snapped towards me. Esme mouthed _is it Edward?_ to me, I nodded at her. She squealed extremely high pitched. Everyone's gazes turned to the mother figure. Esme quickly covered up,

"Edward, you're in the mood for a song! You don't have those circles under your eyes, play!" she shoved him towards the piano.

"Why's nearly everyone blocking me?" he said frustrated. I sent him a crooked grin, and his eyes seemed to haze over.

"Go play then!" Emmet said, annoyed,

"If your virtuoso talents are going to outshine my jingle rock performance then I might as well not be your opening act" Emmet justified his impatience.

"I don't want to play" Edward said stubbornly shaking his head to get rid of the daze he seemed to be in, I noticed Rose looking at me gratefully, she inconspicuously walked to my side and took me out of Jasper's hug to replace his arms with hers.

"You have no _idea_ what this means to him, or will" Rosalie whispered so only me, her and Jasper heard. I nodded and hugged her back. She pulled away to avoid suspicion, I hadn't seen her hug much so this must be rare.

"Bella why do you need to go?" Emmet whined I smiled sadly,

"I have to go, otherwise Aro will send Demetri and Felix over you do not want to know what happened last time I refused to come back for a battle-" I looked at their excited faces, I sighed "-or you do want to know" I guess it's story time…_again_.

"Well I was enjoying the sun in the Caribbean, I swam to different islands every other day for a change of scenery when I get a call saying the Volturi needed their leader. I had protested and carried on and went to school that day"

"In the end Aro sent Demetri and Felix to pose as my boyfriend and dad arguing over who got me pregnant just so that I would go back home! I was infuriated by his antics but after the battle I understood them, it was a bloodthirsty fight" I shook my head only to be caught by Esme inquisitive gaze.

"Bella did you ever want children? Do you mind that the change deprived you of that?" I looked at her confused,

"What do you mean?" Rosalie sighed exasperated,

"I guess not" she said almost dejected, I shook my head, and blushed.

"Well actually that's another of my um…human things that stayed with me" I said and Carlisle looked at me.

"I have one egg" I whispered, Rosalie's face lit up as did Esme's,

"You can have a child" Rosalie said under her breath.

"You kept the egg? How much of your human life did you bring with you Bella?" I knew he was asking if I still had my period, of course I didn't, just the egg.

"No I don't Carlisle, you could have just asked me out right you know. It doesn't bother me" he smiled,

"Sorry, I didn't want to be rude" I smiled appreciating his thoughtfulness,

"Well that didn't stop Sulpicia, or Heidi, or Jane yeah you get the picture very unprivate life back in Volterra" Esme looked at me,

"You stopped calling it home" she said warmly, I blushed. Alice danced around the room,

"I think that's because her ties are here now" I hissed,

"Shut up Alice, don't forget the whole Split mate scenario" she shook her head, tapping her temple,

"_I've_ seen it" she mocked, I stood frozen.

"_Now_ how am I ment to leave?" I whined.

"You don't" Everyone said, oh god.

*~(Friday)~*

"School called, if you can go in you have to. For the fundraiser" Esme called upstairs. Alice had already dressed me up. I got my way with the black skinny jeans though. Alice hadn't been happy but had let me considering I had to go on Tuesday.

I heard a squeal from downstairs and I laughed, Alice must have found her present.

"OH. MY. GOD! BELLA!" I bounced down the stairs.

"Why yes Alice?" I said,

"Did you do this?" she pointed to the full delivery van outside.

"I might have, but it's not just for you Alice" she beamed and hugged me,

"Thank you" she whispered in my ear and then flitted to the van dancing as she ran.

Everyone one else emerged, Edward began to walk over but I stopped him,

"Wait till I'm gone to open it ok?" he looked confused but nodded,

"It's for the best trust me"

*~(at school)~*

Carlisle had various medical copies and myths that I had imported from Volterra. Esme had some lovely vintage pieces of furniture and an old swing seat for her garden. Jasper had some war records and a scrap book I had put together of our days travelling, he had nearly cried as he looked back on the memories. Alice had the whole Gucci range of bags, shoes, and accessories-she had said she was in short supply. Emmet had every war game I could get my hands on as well as 5 of the largest HD televisions for the whole panorama effect while playing. Rosalie I gave her another car that would arrive on Wednesday, some jewellery, a few dresses, and a few pieces of music from an Italian composer who made beautiful music but died before she was discovered. Yes a she, it was unheard of at the time she was like my idol, and I knew of Rosalie's secret passion for music so I thought she could play again. And of course I didn't want Edward to open his until I was gone, I had told Alice to secretly take it up with her stuff and make sure he didn't get it.

"And you can't sneak a peak at it because Alice is the security" I said to Edward smug as we left for school.

"I don't know why I can't open it now" he said stubbornly,

"_Because_ one I said so, and two-" I looked at his face quickly and just that seemed to be enough explanation for him, but I had started now.

"-it's something you'll want to do alone, trust me" he looked confused as he drove my car. It was just us in the car, my hair blowing out behind me.

I turned the radio off,

"What the hell, I didn't like rap to begin with and that guy made a pitiful attempt at it" **(A:N sorry I only like Eminem no one else can rap in my opinion sorry if I offend)** I muttered under my breath. I wished me and Edward could have a song one day. A new song started formulating in my head.

"I completely agree" Edward said and then we revealed in the comfortable silence.

*~(fundraiser)~*

"_Every class needs two volunteers"_ the speaker blared and I groaned, why the hell did we have to do a talent competition. Mika looked terrified,

"I hope the class doesn't pick me" I froze

"Your class picks?" I said panicking,

"Yeah they vote" holy crap. I started hyperventilating, before I knew it Edward was at my side,

"Bella, breathe" I nodded and regulated my breathing,

"Why hello Eddie boy, protective much?" Mika teased, I laughed weakly after my little panic attack. Mika was one of the few humans to not take much interest in the vampires at school.

"Right I say Bella!" FUCK! I started hyperventilating again, every boys hand went up, and most of the girls. Probably hoping I'd make a fool out of myself. I looked hopelessly at Edward, he gave me a weak smile. I knew I couldn't growl or set the school on fire for a selfish reason; but I was seriously contemplating it.

Jessica Stanley was the other person picked we were first up, naturally Jessica ran up and started to sing Aqua Barbie Girl. I rolled my eyes and Edward cringed as her voice hit all the wrong notes. She strutted of the stage, badly. As she walked past me she smirked,

"Beat that" I swallowed,

"Edward?" I whispered, I knew the vampires in the room could hear,

"I've never sung in both my lives! How am I ment to do this?" I said panicking, he smiled brightly,

"Alice has seen the end of the competition you've won so I think you'll do fine, she wouldn't let me see your act though" He frowned at the end. I nodded, shakily and made my way up to the stage. I sat at the piano, I heard the Cullen's gasp I hadn't told them I could play.

I smiled at the familiar keys, and I knew what I was going to sing. I softly started playing the opening chords, **(A:N, she's going to sing and play **_**Hometown Glory**_** by **_**Adele**_**)**

The notes picked up and my fingers easily and gracefully swept across the keys.

_I've been walking in the same way as I did_

_And missing out the cracks in the pavement_

_And tutting my heel and strutting my feet_

_"Is there anything I can do for you dear? Is there anyone I could call?_

_No, and thank you, please madam, I ain't lost, just wandering_

_Round my hometown, memories are fresh_

_Round my hometown, ooh, the people I've met_

_Are the wonders of my world, are the wonders of my world_

_Are the wonders of this world, are the wonders and now_

_I like it in the city when the air is so thick and opaque_

_I love it to see everybody in short skirts, shorts and shades_

_I like it in the city when two worlds collide_

_You get the people and the government_

_Everybody taking different sides_

_Shows that we ain't gonna stand shit_

_Shows that we are united_

_Shows that we ain't gonna take it_

_Shows that we ain't gonna stand shit_

_Shows that we are united_

_Round my hometown, memories are fresh_

_Round my hometown, ooh, the people I've met_

_Are the wonders of my world, are the wonders of my world_

_Are the wonders of this world, are the wonders of my world_

_Of my world, yeah, of my world, of my world, yeah_

I kept the notes steady and consistent throughout the song, I was quiet but the microphone had amplified my voice. I hit every note, increased in volume where necessary and drifted out of the song. I bowed my head over the keys as I finished, I bit my lip and walked off the stage head down trying to hide my blush.

I tried to inconspicuously walk off stage but _that_ obviously wasn't going to happen, I don't know why I even hoped.

"Bella!" I heard Alice call, I groaned.

"KILL. ME. NOW" I said under my breath, earning a chuckle from Edward.

"Alice can we _not_ talk about what just happened" I pleaded,

"But by asking not to talk about it we _are_ talking about it! So whilst we're here, _you are amazing! _Why didn't you tell us you could sing_…LIKE THAT! _

"Alice I have never sung before, human or vampire. I didn't know if I could sing or not, it never crossed my mind to sing" I shrugged,

"Now shush before I set you on fire" I teased. I looked over to Edward he patted the space beside him and I smiled lightly and sat in the space.

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but you were wonderful" he said, not meeting my gaze. I blushed furiously.

**Alice's POV (this won't be a frequent thing unless you want someone's POV often)**

I watched as Bella and Edward sat further from the rest of us. Edward absently playing with a piece of her hair, Bella seemed to subconsciously lean into him. Before long his arm was around her waist and she was snuggled into Edward's side. I resisted the urge to _awww_. Jasper was happy and anxious all at the same time.

"He better treat her right" Jasper hissed in my ear, only we could hear.

"He will, I know it" I told him, kissing his jaw. It was the highest I could reach without his help. I saw his eyes soften as he remembered this.

"Come here sweetheart" he said and I hopped into his lap, hopefully we would rub off on Bella and Edward over there. I kissed Jasper quickly on the lips, but that did not dispel the high that I was encountering. I felt like I could fly, even after all these years it was still the same.

Jasper had a very childish grin on his face and I giggled. I didn't see much more of the fundraiser after that.

**Bella's POV**

"_All contestants please come up on stage"_ I sighed and got up,

"See you in a minute" I said to Edward and waved at the rest of the Cullen's who waved back, sympathetic expression's on their faces.

"_Right in 12__th__ place…" _I zoned out until I heard my name,

"And in first place is….Bella Volturi!" I plastered on a small fake smile on my face. I thanked him and was about to walk off stage when the doors opened. Light streamed in and I had to bridge over a beam of light, lucky I did gym when I was human. I flipped over onto my hands and then back onto my feet gracefully, no humans had seen they were too busy watching whoever had opened the doors. The crowd parted, I still couldn't see anything because of the too tall humans, I was the only one on stage and I was _still_ to short!

I reached up on my tiptoes and I heard Emmet boom a laugh I scowled as I scouted for the people. I sighed and gave up, crossing my ankles and arms. Finally the crowd parted enough for me to see the people, they wore smoky grey cloaks. Looks like Aro couldn't wait **(A:N was going to end here but thought it was a bit short and that you deserved more)**

They easily hopped up onto the stage, someone closed the door and then dropped their cloaks. Demetri stepped closer smiling at me,

"Hello, Princess" he said bowing as he kissed my hand. I curtsied,

"Hello Demetri, it's good to see you again" I hugged him, Felix stepped forward,

"Bella, Aro never said you were our princess" his mimicked Demetri's gestures as he spoke.

"We refused to come and get you again, but he said that we had to go after our princess. Sorry about crashing the party" I smiled,

"That's ok, but you could have come earlier. Like _before_ I embarrassed myself"-_but after I had my moment with Edward_-I added mentally.

I could hear the humans whispering about me being a secret teenage queen and my husband and body guard are here to take me away on _"duty"_, what the hell goes through their minds to come up with bull like that?

"But I'm not ready to leave" I whispered, I sensed the Cullen's come up on stage.

"She doesn't have to go if she doesn't want to" Emmet said defensively, sizing up Felix.

"Say's who?" Felix replied,

"HEY! Stop it!" did they not realize we were on stage? And that the humans had wide eyes, and eager ears? I pushed the both away with warning glances.

"It's my duty, I have to go. I'll run" I said,

"And I don't need to get my stuff because _I'm coming back_" I said, raising an eye brow and Felix and Demetri. Daring then to object. Demetri scoffed,

"_You_ can have that argument with Aro when you get back, we can't promise anything" I smirked,

"I'll just have to run away then" their faces morphed into tragic expressions, "You can't do that! You're a daughter to him! It would cause him so much pain" they said,

"Yeah well I have to leave people behind too Demetri, things more important than what I am to Aro. You don't see me telling him to leave Sulpicia do you?"

"You've found your mate?" they asked simultaneously,

"Yes, I have. So lets go before I get in too deep" I said coldly and marched towards the door. We were talking far to quietly and quickly for the humans to hear, but they listened anyways. Making up their own version of the conversation.

*~(back in Volterra)~*

"Do you hate me?" I asked, puppy eyes and in full pout mode.

"NO! Where did you get-" I frowned,

"Then why did you order Felix and Demetri to fetch me! I still had _days_ left!" I protested, I had made a deal with Felix and Demetri. They keep quiet about me finding my mate and I'll get them both new cars and won't hurt them with my gift for a whole week. Obviously they had to avoid contact with Aro but they promised to stay quiet until I go away.

"Yes, Isabella. I'm sorry about that, truly I am. However, the Romanian army are on their way and they are closer than we had originally thought" my brow furrowed.

"They're coming?" he nodded,

"How soon?" I asked, apprehensive,

"At most?" I nodded,

"Two hours" my eye brows shot up, my jaw dropped, and the door behind us shot open,

"They're here"

"**And cut! Great work guys take a break!" yeah just felt like doing that. Ignoring that totally irrelevant comment…did you like it? Any worries, queries, wishes, do you want Bella to get hurt, do you want her to be the only one left standing? Let me know in a wonderful review =) thanks for reading! **

**Sasha XxxX **

**(yeah I'm in a good mood, because it's the second day of the holidays! More updates for you guys!)**


	8. All Is Well That Ends Well, Right?

**Hello! I got my ten reviews, well I got 70. So long as the total can divided to make 10 reviews per chapter I'm happy :D this chapter is a little short but I just think it had to end there, it would have been weird otherwise. Sp here it is, and don't worry about all the little clues I have left in past chapters, they **_**will**_** get explained eventually just when the time is right, young grass hopper. Yeah just went into ninja mode, sorry. I'm just in a good mood, so here are my lovely, thoughtful, caring, funny, nice, honest, loyal, open-minded, compassionate, and dedicated reviewers; =D**

**SoftballLuver45**- thank you, well here another chapter, let me know what you think. to a certain degree I _did_ use your idea, you'll just have to read and find out though.

**chris62287 **- yay! you reviewed again! I updated as soon as I could, i was thinking that but I didn't want to get my head bitten off because I'd hurt anyone Rofl anyway hope you enjoy this chapter =)

**alexaLUV **- I think I actually used all your ideas! thank you, I was really at a crossroads as what to do, but you helped. here's that update and i hope you review :D

**Lidene Anne **- Now give me a minute ALL READER READ THIS right now that's done, i just wanted to say _why_ I set the characters out like this. it's simple really, in the books Edward's always one step ahead, and always in control. so i thought it would be nice if Bella could be the one with all the responsibilities. just thought you had to know that. here's the action, enjoy and hopefully review!

**narutosonlyfriend **- i thought some people would get a kick out of that. but she _can_ get pregnant so they were just basically teasing her that she didn't have a mate. oh you'll see, it's all happy in this chapter but my evil side is begging to come out and next chapter will be positively evil! MWAH-HA-HA-HA, review please =)

**AmbieBubs **- nice to know you like it, review if you still like it at the end of this chapter? : D

**Gx**- everyone seems to want to know about the present! i'm excited! i think you'll like the ending to this chapter but i think everyone will want my head for the next one. prepare the guillotine!

**DizzyIzzyCullen **- EVERYONE CAN READ THIS TOO! right, um sorry if i didn't make this clear but Edward's mate _is_ Bella, but when she started talking about split mates and her mate he got confused and thought that he was the one with the split mate. if you get what i mean? so basically they are both each others mates, but they're too stubborn and insecure to admit it! Yeah, i like Demetri and Felix they remind me and tweedle-dumb and tweedle-dee.

**Merkel13 **- why thank you! i know what you mean, school sucks. i do plan on the occasional POV from Edward but not regularly, yep she will reveal all soon, but i have to get my evil chapter out the way first. thank you, everyone says that. i guess i just get into the story more, the first few chapter are just putting down facts and then i get into and everything! sorry I'm rambling hope you enjoy and review! =) (your review was very nice BTW)

**Also I would like to say a big thank you to obviously those who reviewed but also the 43 who faved and 54 who alerted; it means a lot. **

**Ok hope you like this chapter and review, **

**Sasha XxxX =)**

Chapter 8

I sent a fleeting look to Aro, then I dashed off to find the guard. They were gathered in the main entrance, I slowly entered the room. As they noticed my approach they fell silent, if felt good to see all their familiar faces again.

I dropped my hood and the guard broke into smiles,

"BELLA!" I was engulfed in a huge hug.

"Hello to you too, but aren't you forgetting something?" I said smirking at them,

"Oh yeah!" Alec said, making Jane roll her eyes. Jane assumed her space next to me as my second in command.

"It's a good thing you're here bells, not all the guard wanted to be led by a 17 year old girl" Felix said looking pointedly at Jane. She huffed but smiled at the thought of being in charge.

"C'mon lets go kick some Romanian but!" Alec called, I smiled and we all put our hoods up simultaneously. I lifted my hand, and the whole guards followed me out of the castle.

To say the villagers were startled by our appearance was an understatement. The hoods covered all our faces and body but they were still awed by our regal presense. I knew where the enemy would be waiting, behind the hill; out of sight, out of mind. Or maybe it was just unobservant humans.

We gracefully and wordlessly made our way out of Volterra until we came to a large clearing. We stayed in formation for the army to emerge.

Eventually they came out, disorganized and no clear leader. They had newborns, lots of them. I would take them out first; but I liked to play with my prey. I should be first to speak, seeing as I was the royalty here.

"Greetings" I called to them, clear but menacing. Whispers broke out, normally Aro or at least a man would lead the guard. I dropped my hood.

"It's rude to whisper in the presence of a princess" I said, hand on hip.

"Right let's get down too it, show me your best" I said inspecting my nails. I sensed about 6 newborns charge from behind us, as soon as they came into the clearing I set them alight without even looking behind me.

"Impressive trick, but I'm not stupid" I said looking away from my perfect nails and to their terrified faces.

"Regretting this now are we? Ah but I can't let you go, you have been disloyal; a disgrace to our world. I suggest to fight your best, at least then you may feels like you accomplished _something_ before you go to hell" their leader emerged,

"Hello Stefan, it's nice to see you again. How are the burns healing up?" I was getting sick of no responses.

"Jane?" I called, she smiled wickedly and skipped to my side.

"Yes mistress?" I smiled back at her kindly,

"Don't you think that we should get this fight underway?" she nodded enthusiastically,

"I think we should" She replied, I smiled once again and lay a hand on her shoulder,

"I devote this victory to you, Jane make the first move" she looked like she could cry, but the wicked glint was back and she turned towards the army, who didn't dare move. All apart from one that it, a bulky newborn ran out from the crowd; Jane waited until he was a mere meter from her and then sent him shocks of tremendous pain. He rived on the floor before cracks began to appear all over his face, his mouth fell open and his body shattered. His head stayed in tack though, I picked it up.

I turned it so I looked directly at the empty face in its wide, terrified, eyes.

"Let this be a lesson to all vampires-" I set the head on fire in my hand until it turned to ash,

"-do _not_ rebel against the Volturi, we are not a force to be reckoned with" I smiled wickedly, and shouted,

"Fire at will" I said calmly, a little detached but that was the terrify the opposition. The guard stayed in formation with the exception of those who needed physical contact.

I set the newborns alight proudly, but something was off. The guard had fell out of formation. I saw some of the volturi being dragged away, I panicked and lifted the whole guard up into the sky.

"Don't you _dare_ struggle" I told them sternly,

I danced across the clearing, I crouched fluidly kicked my leg out to knock the enemy over before I killed them. They had a second wave of reinforcements, they must have well over 300 vampires on their side, possibly even pushing on 400. No problem. I froze, and raised myself up so I could inspect. I could smell them,

"_Stupid protective vampires"_ I muttered,

"Bella?" I heard Jane question,

"Don't worry, tend to the wounded Jane. This is my fight" I said mostly for our visitors benefit.

Then they entered the clearing, the Cullen's.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I protested, Alice beamed,

"WE came to help!" I set another round of vampires on fire while I talked,

"I don't need you at risk as well" I lifted her and Rose up with the Volturi, I made a rock ledge that was so high that anyone who wanted to jump down from it would die if they were a vampire, I think they would make a puddle of guts on the floor if they were human; if they could survive that high up with the lack of oxygen that is.

I looked at Jasper,

"This is my fight, and you have a wife you have to be there for" I said to him, he looked pained and torn.

"Bella-" I set a group of 20 thirsty newborns on fire without looking at them,

"You don't understand Jazz I have to do this on my own" he nodded and I lifted up into Alice's open arms.

"Sorry, another time Emmet" I said and lifted him up with Rosalie,

"You understand?" I asked Edward, he shook his head,

"No, I don't. You're not doing this without me" I shook my head,

"You don't know how much that means to me, but you _have_ to be safe" I said sternly.

"Ugh! HELLO! Trying to have a moment here!" I shouted at the vampires trying to encroach on our space. I killed 50 of the closets vamps, and then made a wall of rock around me and Edward, to thick and high to be broken. Finally some privacy.

Edward reached over and held my cheek,

"Bella, you mean far too much to me for me to let you fight off a vampire army on your own" I purred lightly but shook my head slightly,

"No, you mean far to much to me for me to let you help me fight off a vampire army!" I said sternly,

"You'll understand someday" I said to Edward,

"I understand perfectly right now" He said but he looked nervous.

"You don't want any chance that your mate will get hurt" my mouth fell open slightly,

"Y-you worked it out?" he nodded, smiling,

"You had me worried for a moment, I thought that I had been vampire A" I laughed and smiled warmly at him he didn't seem so nervous now that he had that out in the open,

"I was _sure_ I was vampire A and that I would have to watch you find your vampire C" I confessed he pulled me into his arms,

"Never, never has there been anyone but you" Edward said emotion burning in his eyes until the butterscotch colour was no longer butterscotch but a thick honey colour, I hugged him,

"Will you let me do this? Please?" I pouted, Edward groaned,

"How am I ment to say no to you now?" he whined,

"You can't, I'll put you on a lower ledge so you can help if you need to ok? But you have to promise only to come if I _need_ help" he nodded, I pulled down our little shelter and stepped out.

Edward held my hand and squeezed it for reassurance.

"I love you" he whispered,

"I Love you too" I said equally as quiet. He kissed my cheek, I saw he was making an conscious effort to be reasonable about this.

"It will be over in a few seconds" some vampires were jumping for the guard and the Cullen's I made sure Edward was high enough to not be reached and was also to high so he couldn't help me. He needed to be safe and I didn't care what he said, he wasn't helping me. Alice was squealing and jumping about and Jasper seemed to be giving Edward a mental lecture if I knew that look well enough.

I faced the army,

"Ok, I'm bored and after 500 years or so I have found my mate so could you please pick up the pace a little. This is getting tiresome" I said, their anger flared. They all charge simultaneously. I smiled, I liked a good fight.

I flipped and danced through them, delicately turning them to ashes as I went. I smiled wickedly, in a sick way I was enjoying this. I stood in a clearing full of fallen vampires, some young some old, all disloyal, all in cahoots with the Romanians.

I faced the last standing enemy, we were about 10 meters apart glaring and circling each other.

"Stefan, it looks as if your army has fallen, don't you want to go down with the ship?" I sneered,

"They were just a distraction for you, though you guard does seem to have taken a beating. I'm happy you're not on your own anymore, I was getting more and more depressed every time one of your suicide attempts slipped out. And no, I won't be going down with the ship because you are no match for me" I chuckled darkly,

"Sure, sure. Stefan you have a lot to learn and about 5 seconds to learn it in. _I. AM. INVINCIABLE"_ I picked him up, the used my air bending to compress his body. I was going to make him combust but not just yet.

I bent water from a near by streams and made him drink It, I laughed at him expression. I wrapped a ring of rock around his neck and slowly contracted that as I did the air. And finally I set my body a light and tapped his fingertip with my index finger. The fire roared up his arm and around his body, I lifted him higher so I got a better view for the fireworks.

I contracted the air and rock surrounding him as he burned, and he broke into a pinwheel type of pattern when he exploded. I thought it was mesmerising how exploded vampires could look like fireworks.

The good thing about the way I killed vampires was that it left no mess, just smells. I looked hesitantly at my friends. It was only then I realized that Emmet and Jasper had jumped the safe distance to Edward's ledge to hold him back, Jasper looked as if it were effort though. Like he wanted to help as well. I lifted myself up onto Edward ledge and jasper and Emmet let him go. Edward charged for me and I was in his arms in an instant.

"Don't ever do that again, _ever_" he said sternly,

"Hey it's my job, there isn't a scratch on me" I said,

"Don't lie to me Bella" Edward said kissing my forehead,

"Fine" I grumbled, he smirked,

"You smell different, who bit you?" he asked concern evident in his eyes.

"Just a new born but he didn't sink his teeth in too far, he exploded into flames on contact" I told him, biting my lip.

"YOU FOUND YOU MATE! AND YOU DIDN'T THINK I SHOULD KNOW?" oh shit, Jane was not happy.

"Save me" I whispered hiding behind Edward, he chuckled,

"A raging army of hundreds of rabid vampires, no problem you take them down single-handedly, an angry 16 year old girl and you hide behind me, not that I mind" Edward said sarcastically smirking, I poked his arm,

"I'M 17!" Jane screeched, I rolled my eyes. She marched over to us, jumping from her ledge. And onto ours.

"You know what! This is disgraceful!" I rolled my eyes, melodramatic much.

"Jane, why don't you just say it" I said exasperated,

"I knew it! I just _knew_ it! And he seems so nice! See if you had died then you wouldn't be happy right now" I sighed at her as she jumped around excitedly,

"Mood swings" I murmured in Edward's ear, he chuckled. Jane chucked herself at me,

"Promise me when your married and go off into the sunset that you won't forget me!" she exclaimed, I froze,

"Why does everyone think I'm getting married?" I said,

"Literally less than 20 minutes ago I just told Edward he was my mate! Help me!" Jane squeezed me tighter. Edward lifted me out of her gasp and hugged me to his side.

"That's better" I murmured, Edward smiled smugly,

"I like this better too" he whispered kissing my temple. I blushed, and Edward brushed the back of his index finger over my cheek making the blush deepen.

"Awww! I'm sorry but that is too cute" Alice squealed, Edward growled in irritation.

"Sorry" Alice said smiling.

"We have to get back so Aro knows that I didn't die" I rolled my eyes,

"But you can't-" I smirked, "I know"

I lifted all the injured so that they didn't have to walk or run, whilst I held Edward's hand. Every now and then Edward would squeeze my hand, or whisper in my ear. It made my stomach tingle.

"Edward, I warn you now Aro, Caius and marcus _will_ throw a fit" he nodded, it didn't seem to faze him.

"Dude you don't know what you've let yourself in for with Bella, she's a handful" I chucked a rock at Felix for that comment,

"Thanks for that Bella" he said rubbing his head, I smiled sweetly,

"No problem Felix" I skipped tugging Edward after me. I laughed as we headed back to the castle.

Night had fallen and I danced through the town square in the glowing light that was emitted from the fountain. Some of the elderly members of the village smiled on blissfully as me and Edward enjoyed our burst of happiness.

I laughed so much I was out of breath, Edward chuckled and hugged me to his chest.

"I'm glad you're ok" he said his cheek pressed to the top of my head,

"I told you I could look after myself" I said to him enjoying the closeness.

"I know you _can_, but you shouldn't have to. That's my job, and I like that job" I smiled, it always used to be like that when I was younger.

Now the boys don't pull their weight in a relationship, and girls have to haul themselves through many relationships until they find the right one. In my time, the right man would treat you right from the off, and would care and protect you. Yes maybe women were treated a little unfairly, but you would know you were safe and loved. I was afraid I would never find it with vampires being made after we, adopting the careless ways of boys these days. But then came Edward.

My life was complete, that was the _only_ way to describe it. I hadn't _really_ know what I was missing until I had it. And now that I had it, had Edward I wasn't letting go I don't think I could.

We arrived at the castle hand in hand, I laughed when Edward tickled my side. I smiled at him and he gave me a crooked grin back. Then he froze,

"Edward, what's the matter?" I asked him,

"Your eyes…" they had changed; I remembered now. I had come to the last cross road of my vampire life, and so my eyes were due to change. I just hope the colour wasn't offending.

**Prepare the guillotine for my evil chapter next time! You will literally want to kill me =) fun right?**

**Ok there it is, 3****rd**** chapter in three days! Lucky aren't you . I'm still aiming high for ten reviews per chapter! So help me out and leave a few words? Thank you. **

**I want her eyes to be Green like Edwards when he was alive, but I want to know what you think. What she got Edward will be revealed next chapter and Aro's reaction. Also I **_**will**_** say why she had to investigate their families just it might not fit in next chapter, or it will. I'll just see how the lengthing plays out when I write it. =) **

**Hope you enjoyed and will review with your thoughts,**

**Sasha XxxX **


	9. Stupid, dumb assed Aro

**I KNOW THIS IS CONFUSUING BUT IF YOU SAW THE UPDATE AND YOU **_**HAVEN'T**_** READ ABOUT THE BATTLE THEN YOU WANT THE UBDATE **_**BEFORE**_** THIS, OK? HAPPY READING =)**

**Lucky you guys! Two updates in one day! I felt really mean writing this but it had to be done, I hate it when everything ends happily with at least **_**one**_** bump in the road. It won't last long don't worry but you'll think Aro's an ass, trust me. Anyway thank you for all the positive reviews! I feel overwhelmed! Here are those lovely people;**

**Carol xx**- glad it satisfied :D hope you enjoy this chapter

**narutosonlyfriend**- her eyes are something I was debating over but I've decided now...obviously (McFly just decided to pop into my head, sorry you didn't need to know that) and that colour will stay just not when she's hungry

**AmbieBubs**- everyone's excited about the eye colour! God, pressure. Hope this update was quick enough =) enjoy

**LordXeenTheGreat **-I _was_ going to go with brown, but then i got another idea =) and I thought it was sweet, and you know I have to make up for how my evil-ness will wreck all happiness, anyway hope you enjoy and review...or hate me and review either way s'all good :D

**Twilight Gleek **-here's your update, hope you enjoy and review =_

**chris62287 **-thank you, I Kept with the green eyes :D but like I said last chapter, everyone and i _do_ mean _everyone_ will want to kill me, at least virtually.

**denali1918** - If you're reading this the same day you review my last chapter then this was to make you feel better after not being able to read all day and having to go to school. i feel exactly the same way but I'm on holiday from school till Monday so i felt guilty and wasn't to post this quickly =) hope it makes you happy and you review :D

**HattieX**- don't worry i have no intentions of doing _that_, and i like that I'm your idol. it's nice. hope this doesn't pull me off my pedestal, Rofl. =)

**I would also like to thank those 45 who faved and 55 who alerted, as well as those who reviewed. Hope everyone reviews again! **

**Enjoy, Sasha XxxX**

Chapter 9

I looked up at him, biting my lip.

"Different right?" I asked, he nodded but then broke out of his shocked state and smiled widely. Once again that morphed into a warmer smile.

"I never did get to thank you for my present" he said, I blushed.

"I didn't know if you'd like it, sorry about making you wait" he shook his head,

"I was glad, you were right. It was something I wanted to see in private" he held me to his chest, I wrapped my arms around his middle tightly.

"I'm still wondering how you got it though" he said, I smiled innocently,

"Well you know when I said that I _looked into_ you family?" he nodded,

"Well I sort of paid extra attention to you and your mother; and I just knew, someday you would be like me. I thought I'd collect a sort of scrap book because _normally_ memories fade from a human life, mine didn't but I guess I deserved that. I saw how much your father and mother meant to you, I didn't want you to loose that. It was a strange, feeling for someone I'd only ever seen through pictures on the mantle piece but I hadn't understood at the time. Of course I do now, but I waited. I was embarrassed every time I saw you, I knew so much about you that you didn't know yourself. It only felt right that I'd give it all back, everything I knew that you didn't. so I gave you the scrap book" I shrugged. Edward looked as if he would cry if he could,

"You brought back so many lovely memories with that gift. However, none compare to the ones I've had while you've been in my existence" I kissed his cheek, he was shocked momentarily before breaking out in a goofy grin. He looked like a school boy. Edward stayed in a daze for a while before he took my hand and turned me to face him.

"What's the matter?" I asked, worried,

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you the colour of your eyes" he said, I nodded bracing myself.

"They're green, like when I was human" my mouth fell open, then I smiled and said,

"They were beautiful" he raised an eyebrow,

"Are you sure you didn't stalk me?" he teased,

"No I didn't" I said smirking,

"Why did you investigate our families?" he asked, I tugged him to a cushioned bench pushed up against a wall in the long hall. I sat down next to Edward but he didn't seem to like the distance and he pulled me into his lap. I snuggled into him smiling.

"Aro wanted to see how Carlisle was getting on, over the years I saw who he was around the most. How he was coping, weather Aro needed to help him in any way, money, friendship, anything he needed. I saw as he built up a coven, I watched as he changed you, you know. I couldn't stay away when you were in so much pain. I wished I could have come out of hiding to tell Carlisle how to shorten the process but that was going against orders I shouldn't't have even been that close" I shook my head at my foolish ways.

Even though I saw him change people I hadn't know if they would stay with him, the bulky one (as I called him at the time) and the stunning one (what I called Rosalie at the time) had left and I thought the other pairs would too. Edward was the only one the remain on his own.

"It was you" Edward whispered, I furrowed my brow,

"What was me?" I asked having not the slightest idea as to what he was on about.

"I was half way through and the burning was so bad, I heard the doctor say that he had to leave, he had been continuously apologising every time I had yelled" he shuddered, I had wondered why Carlisle hadn't sensed me. I suppose he was to concerned for Edward. As I had been. I remembered now and I blushed furiously. It was strange how when he talked of his transformation he was still in that mind set so he called Carlisle _the doctor _even though he knew otherwise.

"You came over and lay your hand on my head, on my arms. Trying to keep me cool, you spoke but I couldn't't hear what you were saying-" Edward looked away,

"What?" he shook his head,

"It's too embarrassing" I scoffed,

"I stalked you and your family and your saying what you did was embarrassing?" he nodded,

"It's your family too now" he said softly, I closed my eyes and hugged him. His hand rubbed circles on my back. I was surprised the guard wasn't back yet, I'm not complaining though, god no.

"What was so embarrassing then?" he looked at me, and I could see him caving. I smiled smugly,

"I made a vow to myself that I would find you someday and thank you. You were like an angel to me, more so now though. Thank you" oh Edward! I could see why he was embarrassed but he shouldn't't be. I placed my hand on his cheek,

"That turned into something stronger over time, I couldn't't let you go. I was so depressed I felt lost without you, I felt like we were ment to do everything together, as a whole. But you weren't't there and I was empty, I knew what I was missing-that _connection_, and it made it all that much harder" my mouth fell open.

"I'm Sorry, I know I shouldn't't have intervened and-" he shook his head,

"I'm glad you did" he pulled me closer so that my head was tucked under his chin. I closed my eyes and purred quietly as he rubbed my back. I would have been embarrassed but this was Edward, and he seemed smug he could get that reaction out of me.

The doors to the front of the castle flew open and I hear the footsteps halt, obviously taking us in.

"Having a heart to heart are we?" Demetri teased,

"Go away" I muttered, eye still closed-savouring the moment we just had

"No we have to debrief, and we can't do that without our leader can we? Edward, you better come to considering I doubt Bella will leave you alone now. I'd bet my existence she's the clingy type" I stuck my toung out at him, Edward chuckled. He lifted me off his lap and took my hand as I lead Edward and the guard to the throne room.

The Cullen's were at our sides instantly.

"Bella, you were amazing!" Emmet said using his hands animatedly, I smiled,

"Thanks Emmet" He beamed,

"No probs, soon to be step-sister-in-law" Edward glared at Emmet,

"Pile the pressure on why don't you" Jasper muttered, he then turned his attention on me,

"You're loosing your touch, Edward's made you soft. You were ruthless in your early years" I groaned,

"Thank jazz remind me that I was a heartless killer, you know nice reminder" I said, down beat.

"Oh My God!" Alice shouted extremely high pitched. She made everyone freeze.

"Your eyes are _green_, like a startling green!" **(pic on profile, really should check It out they are beautiful; don't just over look this please) **I blushed and hid my face in Edward chest.

"_Cli-ngy-y"_ Demetri sang, I growled,

"_I_ think they're beautiful" Edward whispered, the room was silent as I pulled back and looked at his face.

"They were even more beautiful on you" I said remembering him in his human years,

"How would you know? You haven't seen yourself yet" he teased tapping the tip of my nose, making me squirm like a little girl,

"I know because nothing, nothing was more beautiful than that" I said to him, sincerity ringing in every word, every syllable.

"Your eyes were green?" Rosalie asked Edward, he nodded.

"And you know that because?" Emmet asked me smirking,

"Let's just say I knew Edward from a long time ago" I muttered, everyone had frozen as the scene had unravelled itself.

"Oooooh Stalker Bella returns!" Emmet said in a cartoon sort of voice. Rolling my eyes I took Edward's hand and pulled him along.

"So…You were a heartless killer?" Emmet tried to break the silence. "Yep, and as sick as it sounds I enjoyed it. Sometimes I still do" I said quietly,

"Yeah you were laughing as you made that guy combust" Emmet said nodding, not even the slightest bit fazed.

"Yeah I didn't get to see that because Edward here was a little out of control" Jasper said slapping Edward on the back. Edward rolled his eyes,

"I'd like to see you let Alice fight off a whole army of rabid vampires and not do anything about it" Jasper shrugged,

"Fair enough" Edward eyes were still tinged with pain,

"I'm fine" I said to him as reassurance,

"You still haven't shown me where he bit you" he said inspecting me with a critical eyes. I pulled up my sleeve and showed him the crescent shaped mark on my upper arm. I heard him growl.

"I'm fine" is said again. He closed his eyes and nodded, trying to calm himself down. A daze is better than furious right? I smirked and kissed his cheek. His eyes shot open and the goofy grin came back, I heard Emmet and Jasper chuckle while Edward just carried on walking in a trance like state, he looked like he was on cloud nine.

We reached the throne room, I pushed open the doors and walked in. At first I didn't see anyone but then the secret door at the back that lead to Aro's study flew open and closed just as quickly. I was then engulfed in a huge hug by three very old vampires.

"You're alive" They chanted, I chuckled,

"_No I died"_ I said sarcastically,

"Ha-nd fu-ll" Demetri sang again. Edward squeezed my hand I smiled up at him, that's when Aro, Caius and Marcus finally noticed him.

"Who are you?" Aro said frowning,

"Uh.." Edward started,

"This is Edward" I said smiling, in my defence…I couldn't't help it! There expressions were priceless!

"What is he doing here?" Aro said bluntly, everyone's eyes were on me, Edward was about to talk but I shook my head. It was better if I talked to my uncles.

"Well he wasn't meant to be here, neither was his siblings-" Aro raised and eyebrow,

"_Siblings?_" I nodded, his hands flapped out in front of him, and judging by the smirk on Edward's face his thoughts were jumbled and amusing,

"Carlisle-children…you-him!" I smiled as Aro was trying to figure out the conversation.

"Yeah, this is Edward-" I pointed to Edward, Alice danced to my side,

"I'm Alice" she reached for his hand, but I pulled it back, shaking my head. She looked confused. I smiled at her.

"Why can't she shake my hand?" Aro asked innocently, faking hurt. I rolled my eyes,

"Stop playing innocent, and maybe I don't want you to read her mind?" I said Alice gave a small gasp and looked at me, as if suddenly realizing her near mistake. She mouthed a sorry, but I waved it off.

"So, where's Carlisle?" I didn't know the answer to this, I looked to Edward.

" Carlisle and Esme followed shortly after we left they should be here-" Edward didn't get to finish as there was a loud scraping sound of the lock from the door behind us.

"That would be them" I said to myself. Carlisle emerged with Esme at his side. Aro's face noticeably lit up, as did Carlisle's.

"It's been such a long time, it's good to see you Aro" Carlisle said gently. Aro walked to greet them, hugging both Carlisle and Esme lightly.

"I'm glad to see that you have succeeded so well in what you sought out to do" Aro said to Carlisle with sincerity,

"It seems you did a good job raising your own as well" I blushed, as everyone looked at me.

"That I have, Bella is the one person holding the Volturi together, not to mention the joy she brings to the whole guard" my guard made exclamations of agreement and Jane flitted over to Aro.

"My name is Jane, Bella's best friend and second in command it's lovely to meet you" she said smiling. Carlisle shook her hand and Esme gave her a motherly hug. Jane then proceeded to dance over to me.

"You never did introduce me" Jane said pouting,

"I think you just did that yourself" I joked,

"I'm Alice" the little pixie went to greet Jane and the seemed similar. Small and devious. The rest of the Cullen's introduced themselves and then learned Jane could be vicious when Emmet ruffled her hair.

"How many were injured?" Aro asked,

"7" Demetri answered for me and I internally begged that he wouldn't mention about me fighting on my own.

"It would have been more if Bella hadn't freaked and killed every last one of them single handily" who was I kidding this was Demetri he couldn't't keep his mouth shut, well, _ever_.

"Bella?" I groaned, but morphed my face before I turned to Aro,"Why yes Aro?" I said sweetly, the puppy eyes and pout already in place. He caved instantly.

"I'm glad your ok" I smiled and laughed as I saw the Cullen's faces.

"You just guilt tricked the ruler of the vampire world, I think I have some new found respect for you Bella" Rosalie murmured, I smiled sweetly.

After that my world came crashing down so quickly. Aro seemed to realize mine and Edward intertwined hands, then the anger flared. Before I knew it me and Edward were being held hostage at different sides of the room.

"What the actual-" I held my toung before It spat profanities. I felt my skin boiling as did Felix he let go of my arms and I burst into flames.

"ARO!" I screamed,

"No bella I forbid it, as your guardian I forbid you from being with him!" I growled,

"You are not my guardian, vampire don't _have_ guardians. And so you can't forbid me of anything!" I shouted back at him.

"And I doubt it'd be legal anyway considering _I'm 506_!" I spat.

"Bella I have your best interests at heart" snarling I snapped back at him, "You don't have a heart!" his face dropped at my words, Sulpicia wasn't at his side; so I strongly doubt she approves of his decision.

I looked around the room, but Edward was gone. All the Cullen's were, I was alone. I screeched as I held myself together with my arms, the pain was excruciating. It felt as if someone had decided to plunge a knife into my heart and it wasn't enough, so they started scraping the sides and slitting the arteries. My ribs felt as if they had cracked and splintered into my heart. I felt like my body was failing me, like my dead heart wasn't even there anymore. I was empty, I was alone, I was once again; wishing for my demise, but more than that…I was wishing for Edward.

**Just make it quick! No I don't even deserve that! Just kill me…**

**I told you you'd hate me. Feel free to shoot me, I deserve it. But I can't take anymore of it than you can so It'll be all better by next chapter, the difference is **_**I**_** know what's going to happen. You guys on the other hand, do not. So I'll watch the review stack up and as always when they reach the ten mark the chapter will be up straight away. =) hope you don't have to wait to long and enjoyed this chapter! **

**Sasha XxxX**


	10. Vampire's CAN Die

**I just want you guys to know I felt horrible for writing that last chapter! Truly I did, but hopefully this will make up for it. Did any of you actually check out the eye colour? Or did I waste my time? Be honest. 100 reviews guys! I think that's amazing lets keep it up, and this story wouldn't be possible without your motivation **_**never**_** underestimate the power of you and your views. Here are my lovely reviewers;**

**chris62287 **- awww! that's so sweet, I wouldn't mind that I think it's cute when little kids pretends they're ninja's or something supernatural. I wish I could still do that, it would be cool. but no I'd probs get sent to the head teacher or a loony bin. *sighs* well I hope you like the chapter. =)

**DizzyIzzyCullen **-I know I felt horrible but this chapter explains all, enjoy :D

**Gx**- here it is, I didn't want to disappoint, hope you like this chapter just as much

**Pianogirl05 **-Ah all will be revealed, I knew from the beginning I had to be evil and mean at one point but it took me nine chapter to pluck up the courage, =) enjoy

**jenn-is-me **-updated! thanks and I hope this is a good chapter =D

**fantasygirl607**-glad your liking it, and the next update is here! happy reading, ;)

**CullenLove678 **-I know I think I just made myself hate Aro, hence the chapter title LOL, I had to be mean at one point though, I'm surprised it took me this long sometimes I can't help myself. hope you like it and review =)

**LordXeenTheGreat **-thank you, hope this one's good to :D

**alexaLUV **-You'll have to wait and see, it's all in this chapter, and if there's any unanswered questions ask me in a review and I'll include in when I answer you or in the chapter okay dokey? hope you like and review =)

**denali1918****-** yeah I was thinking of killing Sulpicia for Bella and marcus but then I remembered Bella like her, oops. hope this clears things up for everyone in this chapter enjoy =D

**kawaiigrlmari **-update is here, you didn't have to wait long I know Aro is full of all kinds of bull shit. anyway enjoy and hopefully review with your thoughts :D

**AmbieBubs - Holly Polly **- thanks for the positive review, and the vote of confidence. everything get's better in this chapter I think it's boring when you have chapter upon chapter of depressing thoughts. _**EVERYONE CHECK OUT HER STORY IT'S AN AMAZING BEGINNING I'VE RE-READ IT SO MANY TIMES BECAUSE I LOVE IT THAT MUCH, READ!**_ it really was very good, thank you for the lovely read and I hope to see more of it in the near future *hint* *hint* =)

**dragonsong94 **- yeah I'm not going to deny that, I'm evil I've been told before don't worry about it, by the sounds of it your not Rofl anyway I agree murder _is_ the only solution. _**VIOLENCE SOLVES EVRYTHING**_ Just thought I'd say that anyway here's the solution chapter I couldn't leave you for too long ;D

**kandykitababy**- Hey when have vampire's ever been mature? Aro even more so, I think of him as an overgrown extremely old, onion skinned baby. yeah the questions are pilling up if anything isn't answered in the chapter just ask me again ok? thanks for the review, hope you like and review =)

**Kassey4221 **-I know, hope you like this chapter; you'll get a better insight into Aro's mind :D

**person with no name**- no name but that doesn't mean I'm not going to reply to you! thank you, and I hope you love this one just as much =D

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed (now at 100! Can't believe it!) those 47 who faved, and 56 who alerted, I cherish you support and I hope you enjoy and review this chapter. **

**Sasha XxxX**

Chapter 10

I sat in my room, staring with unseeing eyes out the window.

"Bella?" Jane asked, I knew my state had made her stressed; her voice sounded so strained.

"Please Bella! I can't take it! _Talk to me_!" I would if I could Jane, I would if I could. My life held no meaning once again. I had no will for anything, in theory I should be able to get out of here easily and threaten people for information of Edward's whereabouts.

But even with that goal that made my dead heart want to beat with hope, I couldn't find the energy, I was drained. For the first time in years I felt as if I needed to hunt. I didn't dare look in the mirror, I still hadn't seen my eyes; but if they were anything like Edward's were as a human I didn't want to reminder. I think it might just kill me. Knowing of all I've gained, and all I've lost in the space of a few hours.

"You know if a vampire could die, then it would be like you are now Bella. I don't even think immortality can save you. You have to _try_, please" Jane pleaded. They had all lifted her up, Jane had _just_ been able to get into my room with everyone on hand. No one else would be able to get up without Jane's extra height, as little as that extra height is.

I couldn't see her, I refused to look anywhere but the window; the black view the window gave me was my escape. I replayed the memories, over and _over_ again. They were wonderful while they lasted but when they ended reality would come crashing back down and I would break all over again, each time it hurt more than the last but I couldn't help but rack my brain for more memories, _any_ memories.

"Bella, you're being so unresponsive I'm starting to doubt your even alive. For all I know your face could have cracked open and your soul gone to heaven" I internally scoffed, right _heaven_. After all the things I've done? I don't think so.

"I'll be in the other room if you need me" Jane muttered, it was the same as always hour in hour out. If would have irritated me if I had it in me to be irritated. I wouldn't care less I everyone one, _everything _died right now. It holds no value to me anymore, I don't care. It was times like these I wish I could die, I would think it over and over. How I would die, when, where, who. It would all be noted down and then locked away, ready for a new plan to be formulized. Over the years I think my locked drawers have overflowed because the plans came back to me at will.

I heard a tapping on the window, I didn't respond; why would I? It got more persistent, and then a small spiky haired pixie appeared. Jane rushed into the room,

"Oh thank god you're here" she whispered, as much as I wanted to know what happened to them I still couldn't talk, or move, I couldn't even breathe; it all hurt too much.

"Bella?" Alice's voice was so nice to hear, yet I was still the motionless statue.

"She's been alone for so long, 500 years is a long time. It must be hard for it to all be ripped away within seconds" Jane said, as if I wasn't even there. I guess I was as if I was only there in body; seeing as I don't respond.

I had overheard the Volturi talking many times, sometimes they said they had to eliminate the Cullen's-but that brought a _lot_ of protest. Then they said that they should keep me locked away for eternity-not so many had been apposed to that. But every time they said the same thing over, and _over_. _Edward Cullen can't come back to her anyway_.

What the _hell_ is that meant to mean? And _I_ came to the same conclusion every time. He was gone, he had died. I had no reason to live anymore did I? and obviously the Volturi, the people I _thought_ were my family don't really have my happiness in mind; just my power. I really should have guessed, I just thought I wouldn't be used if I was immortal.

Alice and Jane had gone if into the other room to talk, and my head snapped toward the window. We were at _least_ 7 stories up, it should at least suffice some sort or release right? I made a snap decision, I heard Jane screamed-Alice had gone into a vision. I ran for the window and just as I hit the open air I heard Alice,

"BELLA!" she shrieked,

However, I was already falling; and nothing could stop it now. I turned so I could look at the sky as I fell. There were no stars tonight, I don't think there had ever been any stars since the horrible catastrophe 3 weeks, 5 hours, and 8 minutes ago.

_Crack!_

I winced as my back hit the floor; and then smiled, finally I wasn't hollow, I _could_ feel! I gasped, it hurt more than I was expecting, the cold hard tarmac started to get wet under my back. I tensed as I slowly reached to touch the dampness.

The movement in that last couple of seconds had worn me out, I let out a breath and lay my head back. I couldn't do much more I was _exhausted_. But I did touch the wetness and as I brought my hand up, my breath caught, my fingers were dripping with venom. If I ran out…then I wouldn't be a vampire anymore. I had tried throwing myself of things before and it never even left a scratch. Why now?

"BELLA! BELLA?" fuck this, I'm moving. I scrunched my face up in pain and hobbled towards town. My back was killing me, I froze as I saw the square in front of me, I got flashes of what was happening there only 3 weeks, 5 hours, and…..12 minutes ago.

We were so happy, so carefree. I crumpled to the ground and sobbed, curling up into a ball. My more _intelligent_ side told me if I was crying I was loosing more fluids, I would no longer be a vampire and to stop. But my heart was being more rational; you have nothing to live for, loose as much venom as you can and quickly, then Bella seeing as your in a castle full of vampires-one of them will suck you dry and you can go to hell.

See what a mean? More rational.

"Oh Bella" Alice whispered, I didn't care anymore. Nothing mattered, even seeing Alice who _could_ have the answers to all my questions wasn't enough to make me want to live. Alice rolled me over and then froze, she must have seen my back, I tried to get up but I stumbled into a cold brick wall, and suddenly it felt harder….but it wasn't the wall it was me; _I_ was getting softer.

Alice's hand was pressed to her mouth. My limbs felt heavier, I smiled and looked at the sky as the sun broke through; my head lay back as the sun hit my skin and for once it wasn't scorching it was almost my temperature. Nearly there.

I barely sparkled, I barely resembled my vampire self, but unfortunately I was still a vampire.

"Bella, you were beautiful" Alice whispered as she stared at me, I must have looked confused because she felt the need to elaborate.

"As a human, your were beautiful. Aro had a picture, and you now; you look exactly the same. Bella don't do this, why would you do this to Edward? If you died he'd kill himself" I froze as I digested what she said,

"But I'm leaving because he did, Alice he's dead" I gripped my sides in a vain attempt to hold back the screeching sobs. I bit my lip hard, a single drop of blood hit the tip of my toung. Alice wasn't fazed but I was, I had turned human.

"ISABELLA!" Aro called, worry and stress in his voice; good.

"Isabella!" he called in relief, he tried to pull me into his arms but I side stepped,

"Get away from me, you were right you _are_ a monster" I had never agreed vampires were monsters, I changed my mind over the past few weeks.

Aro sniffed, his eyes darkened considerable.

"You're human" he whispered, I felt my heart stutter and then begin to beat as the last of the venom dripped out of my back. I turned so they could see the wound. I heard a collective gasp and turned back round.

"Bella…" Aro said stalking towards me,

"NO!" I knew that look, he'd used it on Jane and Alec, he was going to make me change. I didn't want his venom in me!

"Get away from me!" I shouted, edging back wards, I stumbled and fell to the floor; the shards of gravel pierced my skin and I screamed.

The next thing I knew I was in the same bath tub again, filled with ice, and cold water. A bite mark on my wrist and Jane and Alice keeping me cool. I felt my eye lids droop; but fought it. I _was_ staying awake.

It felt as I my face was permanently fixed in a twisted expression, but I suffered in silence. I was going to _kill_ Aro-

"Bella he didn't bite you" Alice said quietly, stupid clairvoyance,

"But-" I froze at the sound of my voice, when I had changed my voice hadn't changed but now it had; it was lighter, prettier. I sounded like a vampire.

"Alice?" I asked quietly, she smiled as I actually addressed her directly,

"Have I…_will_ I change?" I didn't want to loose my abilities, or my egg, or more importantly my eyes. She smiled weakly,

"No, but you will get something else" she said, her eyes hazed over, I bit my lip hard to hold in a new scream that bubbled to the surface. Jane looked worriedly at me,

"Bella, don't fight it" no one other than me had been kept cold, apparently I was more important to Aro; I wasn't so sure anymore. Or maybe my _gift_ was more important to Aro.

"No, who bit me?" Alice looked guilty, I reached over and hugged her; not soon after she responded and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm sorry-" she started,

"No, the only reason I threw myself out the window was because I though…E-" my breath caught,

"_He-_" I amended, I could say it out loud yet,

"Was dead, but if he isn't then my reason for living is still out there I'll just have to kill a few ancient vampires's to get there, and Jane?" she nodded,

"If you or Alec get in my way, or _any_ of the guard really, I'm sorry but I will kill you" I said sadly, I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself.

"I understand, I don't think you'll have that problem. Everyone is against Aro except…well…_Aro_" I smiled wickedly,

"Fantastic, easy win" Jane face morphed into pure horror, "Bella you can't-" I glared,

"Oh yes I can, father figure or not; a _true_ father would want what's best for me, not drive me to the verge of insanity and make me jump out a window" Jane nodded, understanding.

"Alice, thank you" she looked shocked,

"I just killed you…again, and you're saying thank you?" I shook my head,

"Alice, if you hadn't then Aro would have and to be honest I don't want that tie anymore. Alice as my creator you have to stay with me, if you go back to Forks, and your _family_ then _I_ have to go with you" Alice adopted a look of understanding, and then a evil glint came in her eye,

"How very cunning of you" I choked, Edward had said that once. Alice looked worried,

"Just some memories" I chocked out, Alice looked apologetic and then Jane spoke.

"Bella I think Aro just underestimated your love, even for a mate it was strong Marcus said so. But I don't think Aro wanted to let you go, like for a human father but as a vampire it was always going to be heightened. But as no other vampire really is a father figure apart from Aro and your leader-" Jane said waving her hand at Alice,

"Bella's part of the coven now as well, Carlisle said she was like a daughter to him; and that he would do anything for her" I teared up, I had know Carlisle for years, I was _older _than him yet he welcomed me as his daughter,

"If Aro locks me up can you tell him thank you?" I whimpered, Jane looked shocked; none of the guard had ever seen me so weak. Even in the first change I put on a brave face. I just didn't care anymore.

"Of course, but you do know as soon a Edward realizes your alive he'll come get you?" I smiled, mean _really_ smiled; and nodded.

"Yeah, I know" I said blissfully.

The change was even quicker than last times 23 hours and 43 minutes, I think I had a mates motivation this time. I opened my eyes, and Jane stopped the timer, smiling at me,

"10 hours and 19 minutes" she said proud, Alice looked astounded,

"Told you she was a fighter" I turned to see Marcus standing in the door way, leaning on the door frame. I jumped up and hugged him,

"You didn't go over to Aro's side! Oops I'm getting you wet" I said, well I _had_ been sat in a bath tub for 10 hours and 19 minutes.

"Bella, remember the night we first met?" I nodded,

"And Aro told you a secret?" I nodded again,

"Can you tell me what he said?" I paused, even though I was ready to _kill_ Aro, did that mean I was ready to tell his biggest secret when I swore I'd keep it a secret. I mean I wasn't a gossipy school girl, I honoured that saying _I promise I won't tell_. I didn't see it as a one way ticket to someone's secrets vault.

"I'll think about it, I could be used as blackmail" marcus ruffled my hair,

"That's ma girl" I smiled, and looked at his happy face. How long had it taken him to be happy again? Too long, and he deserved to know what happened to his mate, but I didn't want to make him sad. Ugh! I feel like ripping my hair out.

"Ok, when your ready we're having a meeting in the throne room" I nodded but winced lets see if I can put my world back together when it all fell apart. **(A:N was going to end it there but I felt bad for last chapter, so I carried on)**.

I carefully made my way to the throne room, Alice had insisted I be put in a dress, and had my hair curled. The dress was lovely **(A:N pic on profile)** it was red, or more of a crimson. The bodice was strapless and hug my sides. The skirt had layers of fabric to make it spread out, and ended about mid thigh. I felt well and truly out of place, but Alice wasn't hearing any of it. She left my hair as it dried in loose ringlets anyway.

We were in an arrow head formation, me at the point, Alice to my left, Jane to my right. Then Felix, and Demetri to one of their sides, and finally marcus and Caius. Everyone was too scared to take a side. Alec _was_ on our side but he was going to hide and pretend he wasn't so he could get to Aro if needs be.

I expected to open the door and for Aro to have an army of his own, but that wasn't the case. He was completely alone apart from Sulpicia sat at the back; against her own will by the look on her face, Aro's face and eyes were pained. Good.

"Bella…" I growled at Aro,

"I'll do the talking, you will not talk unless spoken too, do you understand?" he nodded,

"Where are the other Cullen's?" I asked bluntly, in a monotone,

"Being secured at Forks, that one escaped" he said pointing to Alice,

"That one had a name, it's _Alice_" Alice said, her high pitched voice menacing.

"_Secured?_ What the hell goes through your mind?" I shouted at him,

"Bella don't talk like-" Sulpicia started but I snarled at her,

"I have every right" she nodded and sat back down.

"Why in the world would you do that?" I screeched, the venom pooling in my eyes, I guess Alice was right, I _hadn't_ changed (minus this new gift that she mentioned) but then again who was I to doubt _Alice_?

"I need you here, with Carlisle gone I needed _someone_" Aro whispered,

"You have Sulpicia, I feel sorry for her I really do but she sticks with you. That's something I don't understand" I shook my head,

"Why are you so apposed to my happiness? You were fine while I was alone and miserable" I muttered,

"Because, you'd want to leave the guard. You'd join Carlisle's coven-"

"Family" I interjected, I heard a few surprised gasps but Alice looked happy,

"I don't care Aro, all I want if for you to release then, me, and leave us _alone_" it looked as if this was killing his but I didn't care.

"Bella I can't do that, I was afraid it would come to this-" what the actual hell? He thought I wouldn't fight to be with my mate! Was he expecting me to say _oh I see now Aro I should be a miserable cow for the rest of my life, ok who do you want me to kill?_ I mean does he actually have a brain or not? _welcome to bella after self destruct mode everyone! Now we are preparing for another battle! Ooh exciting!_ was my internally monologue right? Was Aro preparing for battle?

The doors flew open and about 30 red eyes vampires stepped out and back Aro.

"Bella get out the way and let your army fight mine, I don't want my daughter hurt" I SNARLED,

"Aro, I don't let other people fight my battles for me. I'm not you. And I am _NOT_ your _DAUGHTER_! I believe I am Carlisle's" his jaw dropped, then he snarled,

"He takes everything! Everything! What kind of friend Is he? He takes my power! My _daughter_!" I knew Aro was just thinking aloud but I didn't like they way he was talking about Aro. My skin set alight.

"As you wish Isabella" Aro said,

"Attack" he said emotionless as he stepped aside and his armies footsteps echoed on the floor of the large room.

"Bella? Shouldn't't we-" I shook my head, "No Jane, like I said _my fight_" I stepped forward, I let them run towards me; I didn't move. I was going to mess up Aro plan. He wouldn't let anyone hurt his guard, even if they were rebelling it took his decades, _centuries_ to build he would destroy it by his own hand!

They came up to me, they faces worried and then they reached me. They froze, just as I thought.

"Some army Aro" I seethed,

"Goodbye" I smiled like a demented, or possessed child and flicked fire from my finger tips. They burst into flames.

"Who's next?" I looked at a terrified Aro he hadn't actually _seen_ my gift in action. He never came to battles, always letting others do his dirty work.

"You may go, they will be released" I shook my head,

"I want more now" I said to him, his gaze snapped form the floor to me,

"I want half the Guard" he stood there frozen for an immeasurable amount of time, we all did.

**Ok there you have it, it got a little long. Hope you like it and want to review some feedback =) happy reading,**

**Sasha XxxX**


	11. Home Sweet Home

**I got such a lovely response for last chapter! we're at 120 reviews! _I_ think that's pretty amazing. I'm not feeling very well so this chapter might not be very good, Sorry. I posted anyway because I didn't want to disappoint but I can't guarantee it won't be full of mistakes and boring content, I truly am sorry but my immune system is practically non-existent. The lovely reviewers are;**

**AmbieBubs - loved your second chapter AMAZING STORY A MUST READ! and thank you, I liked that chapter too :D**

**Lidene Anne - Ah that was all part of my ploy, all will be explained do not fret. Even Bella can be fooled. Here is your chapter and i hope it answers all your questions, it it doesn't review and I'll answer next chapter in this bit. =) enjoy**

**denali1918 - everyone seemed to like that chapter! I was really nervous as to how it would go down, but i was great so i'm happy. Here's the post hope you like =D**

**Twilight Gleek - why thank you, here is an update so you can keep on loving it :D**

**jilightbookworm - you didn't have to wait long, hope you like it and review again =)**

**meggie - Bella wouldn't be Bella if she wasn't a handful would she? hope this is OK and you review. =D**

**chris62287 - I have a strange urge to be a ninja now, I think it's the fanfic i'm reading (Ninja of a modern Era) it's really good and Bella's a ninja, but yeah. I'm ill and tired. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve, Aro isn't out of this story yet! Anyway enjoy and hopefully review :D your children sound really cute, sorry i'm a sucker for little kids. with the puppy eyes and being small; it's so hard to not do everything they ask. **

**LordXeenTheGreat - thank you! yeah Bella needed to stand up to Aro, I've been planning this for ages and i was eager to get it down. hope you like and review =)**

**christyallen89 - thats nice to hear, normally i update every day or every two days. it depends, but I'm ill so it could be three days till I update next sorry. I don't think i've seen you review before this, thanks for the support :D **

**DizzyIzzyCullen - yep Bella has done what so many have failed to do before, stand up to an onion! Whoo! hope you like =)  
**

Gx** - what happened to the Cullen's will be revealed in later chapters, but i hope you like this anyway. :D **

**CullenLove678 - You'll see another side to Bella in this chapter, it's a bit weird but different. enjoy =)**

**Bubbelchoklad - I'm glad you love it, but this is not the end of the twists. I have a few more stashed away waiting to be used =D hope this update was soon enough xx**

**Emmett's Babe - Yay! everyone seemed to like Aro in this story and i didn't want them to like him that much. I've always hated the guy to be honest glad i'm not on my own =D Our Bella is a touch little cookie. **

**Pianogirl05 - glad you liked it, I wanted action but i'm not very good at writing it :( Hope this update makes you happy too. =)**

**maria - I think that's your name, sorry if it isn't it was just there. Yeah my spelling is very bad, i try to pick them all out but no matter if i spend an hour or three I still miss them! Ugh! evil little letters, it really doesn't help when the words and letters move around the page as well, just to annoy me. :( anyway hope you like this chapter and i'll just stop rambling now. =) **

**alexaLUV - Thank you! what i meant was Bella wants half of Aro's power, so you knew on BD the whole guard comes? well Bella wants half of that, knowing it will kill Aro, sorry if I didn't make that clear :/ anyway it will be explained in more detail in the chapter. hope you like it and review :D**

**narutosonlyfriend - That's OK, thank you as well, i like lots of drama it makes thing exciting. I haven't actually decided on her new power yet but i have a note about that below for everyone. I'm glad i have a fan, never had one of those before =D thank you, i would tell you if i knew myself.**

**ATTENTION EVERYONE! PLEASE READ! **

**I need a power for Bella, really unique, really different. All idea will be gratefully accepted, if i chose you idea i will advertise anything you want at the begining and end of each chapter! Weather it's a story or that you beta, or even you account name so they can see _all_ your stories i don't mind but i would really apreciate your help. thank you so much for the support. **

_**thank you to all of those who reviewed, the 56 who faved and the 62 who alerted, it means a lot to have your support. **_

**Enjoy, Sasha XxxX**

Chapter 11

You know I think my spontaneous actions will actually get me something this time,

"W-what?" I smirked I knew that his power meant more to him than anything, Marcus even joked one time that he loved his power more than Sulpicia. I hadn't thought anything of it at the time but there had been a hard glint in his eyes. He had believed every word.

"You heard, half the guard. I'm fed up of you always getting your way and making a safe retreat. I want to make sure you get a taste of your own medicine" his face scrunched up,

"What half?" he honestly did seem regretting, and I knew Aro he always wanted what was best for his loved ones. But if marcus was right then his most loved one was his power; I wanted to rip that away from him.

"The half that _wants_ to come with me, I'm not going to force any of them" Jane sniggered as Aro bowed his head in defeat.

"Um Bella, _all_ the guard want's to come with you" Jane said, smug. I beamed,

"Oh well, I guess if Alice is willing to take me back with her-?" Alice nodded enthusiastically,

"I'll need someone to hold the fort, you know while I'm not here…" I looked at Jane, waiting for her to catch on. She gasped,

"Me?" She said pointing at herself,

"Of course" Aro had slumped in a corner, I guess his power _did_ mean a lot to him. He wasn't like this when Sulpicia was held captive, or when I was in depression.

"Oh and Aro?" he looked at me hopefully,

"Seeing as I'm in charge now, I banish you" he looked lost, furious, and embarrassed all at the same time. "Why do I still see you?" I asked innocently.

"Felix, Demetri, how about you try out you knew jobs as Jane's second in commands?" they grinned and picked up Aro,

"Will do Princess" they saluted and I laughed,

"It's _Bella_" they grinned,

"But you _like_ being called Bella" I rolled my eyes.

We went through the castle and found out everyone thought that Aro had been ruling a bit to long. Remember that phone call with him begging me to stay? Yeah I found that it was a recorded tape from when I was first changed so he didn't have to repeat the same speech. I don't know why I hadn't realized he said _exactly _the same thing every time. And here I was thinking I was observant.

All the time I thought he was worried for _me_ he was worried he would lose the most powerful vampire in existence…or so his notes say. Yes, I was riffling through his stuff. Ooh look a diary entry from when we first met, it looked like a bloody police report!

_Isabella is a very intriguing young woman. The outcast of the town. She is not engaged and has no family. Perfect for a powerful vampire, needy, and lonely. I have to make her think she can trust me…a secret, that's what I need. _

What the actual fuck! I wasn't lonely, or needy! I was a pawn in his little game right from the start. I feel so _used_.

_Isabella is willing to be changed, this is more promising than I had originally thought! With the girl so willing my power will grow. I need to gain her trust, and I need it quickly. Her change will be a problem she seems willing now but not when she feels the pain of the fire; I am sure she will despise what she has become. I need her power though, I must make sure she has no mate. _

_The girl_! That was all I was to him? Ugh! The pompous, arrogant, egotistical pig!

_The human has found a way to shorten the transformation time! How impressive, she has a large intellect too. Truly an asset to my collection. _

I snapped the old diary shut. How could he even do that? He hadn't once mentioned Sulpicia, had she no idea of what he had been doing? _an asset to his collection_ that was all I was, that was what all of us were. I jumped as I hear someone open the door, I hadn't been listen; too deep in rage.

I looked behind me and saw Sulpicia,

"I'm s-" she held her hand up,

"No Bella, don't be sorry. I always knew Aro was a little twisted but-" she shook her head,

"It's rare for mates to part ways, but Aro was so unstable. He was always changing, much like a human does. The man I married wasn't the man I thought he was. He wasn't that man for more than our wedding day. I haven't left with him, I feel no need" I smiled sadly,

"Bella, I know it's a lot to ask but do you still see me as a mother?" she shispered,

"Of course!" what a stupid question! I jumped up and hugged her.

"Would you be an advisor to Jane, sometimes she can be a little…_rash_" I said, me and Sulpicia chuckled,

"_I HEARD THAT!"_ Jane called, it only made us laugh harder. I sighed in anticipation, I needed to see Edward.

"Sulpicia, I need to go. I'll visit but I think you should read Aro's diaries" I handed her the old, worn leather backed books. She nodded, looking close to tears.

"We were all pawns in his game Sulpicia, no need to feel alone" she nodded and I gently lay a hand on her shoulder before leaving.

Alice appeared at my side almost instantly,

"Ready?" she questioned, I squealed and jumped around like a little school girl,

"I thought you'd never ask" I said in a very _Alice-like_ manner and ran down the stairs. Demetri, Felix, Alec and Jane were there with my luggage.

"Thank you!" I shouted and bounced around as I lifted it into the car. I heard them all chuckle,

"I've never seen you this happy Bells" I smiled at Alec,

"That's because I _have_ never been this happy" I smiled and bounced in impatience for Alice to get downstairs.

"I see she's hyper" Alice muttered,

"It's a little concerning really, we've never seen her like this" Alice smiled warmly,

"She's always like this around Edward" she muttered, I couldn't be bothered to protest. She was probably right…to be honest I don't think there was a _probably_ about it.

"Ok bye guys! See you soon! Adios! _LETS GO_" I said shoving Alice into the car.

"Bye!" Alice called and I jumped into the car, closed the door sharply and pressed my foot on the acelerator; my hand out the window waving to the figures in the background.

"Eager much" Alice teased, I just bounced in my seat nodding vigorously.

We got home relatively quickly, I dropped the car off outside the airport for Demetri to pick up later and all but ran to the plane. I think I was running faster than I should with prying human eyes, but right now, I couldn't care less.

I smiled as I saw my Ferrari outside the airport back in America.

"Thank you Alice" I said to her, she grinned at me,

"It was the least I could do, you'll have to thank Jasper for driving it. And before you ask Edward didn't drive it because he doesn't believe Jasper when he says that you're coming home" I rolled my eyes, stubborn vampire.

"Alice, you know when you bit me; was I completely human?" I asked, internally wishing,

"No why do you ask?" I frowned,

"Damn, I was hoping I wasn't 506, I wanted to be a newborn. Being old sucks" I muttered,

"Either way there _will_ be an age gap between you and Edward, I think it's better if you're the older one" I nodded,

"An old grumpy Edward would be worse than a young grumpy Edward" Alice said I growled,

"He isn't grumpy" she tinkled a laugh,

"Not around you he's not, when you aren't there he's depressed again" that just made me think about when Edward had said he knew I was his mate for a long time. Why hadn't I noticed before? I'm an idiot.

I skipped up to the steps and glared at Alice while she purposely took ages finding her keys, I mean seriously why would vampire, _vampire_, need to lock their front door? They were most probably in anyway!

"No they aren't in" Alice said to me, I frowned,

"They'll be back in about 15 minutes, Edward already knows somethings up though. You guys have that weird _close_ friends thing going on" I raised an eye brow in question, she sighed.

"You both know when the other is around right?" I nodded,

"Well normal mates don't always have that" I nodded, still a little lost but accepting that fact that I was different.

For those 15 minutes I was hyperactive, I dumped all my stuff in my room and straightened the picture frames. That's when I noticed the furiture I got Esme in the living room, and one of the books I got Carlisle on the coffee table. It realized it was Tuesday and Rosalie's car was due to arrive tomorrow, she'd like that. Emmet's games were sprawled out in front of the TV, Jasper also had one of his books laying next to Carlisle. Alice was wearing some of the things I had got her and I saw some of the Compositions I gave Rosalie on top of the piano. I guess they liked their gifts.

I faintly heard footsteps, but they were to fast to be anyones _but_ Edward's. I grinned and jumped up and down, Alice just laughed at me. I'd get her back later.

The door flew open and in a blur I was in Edward's arms once again. I smiled as he burried his face in my hair. I sqealed as he spun me round, Edward chuckled and we both ignored Alice's _aww's. _After a few minutes I pulled back and smiled at him, he smiled back and I realized the whole family was in the room. Blushing, I hid in Edward's chest. They laughed quietly,

"We're glad you're ok Bella" Esme said in a motherly tone, but full of sincerity,

"Oh she's better than ok" Alice said sarcastically,

"I didn't know you went hyper" Edward said, smug,

"Alice!" I Excliamed,

"Sorry I couldn't help myself, miss ruler of the vampire world" the room fell into an eeri silence.

"What about Aro?" Rosalie asked,

"Banished" I said simply,

"And now you're in charge?" Emmet asked, I nodded,

"About time!" Jasper exclaimed, Alice giggled, typical.

"For what Jazz?" he smirked,

"_You_ were always meant to be a ruler, of a coven or _something_…_anything_. But I spose the vampire world will do" he smiled brightly at me,

"Who's in charge of Volterra while your gone?" Carlisle asked,

"Jane, but Sulpicia is advising her. You know how short fused she it. I asked Aro for half the guard but I got all of it. It was quite amusing actually" I laughed and Edward hugged me to his side.

"Sulpicia didn't go with her mate?" Esme said, astonished,

"Aro was very much like a human, he was always changing and Sulpicia said she found her mate in a vampire that wasn't the same for a single day. After all the years he hasn't been the same man once" I shook my head.

"Wait a go bro, your mates the ruler of our world. Impressive" Edward growled and I rolled my eyes. I guess I'm starting to fit in around here.

*~(school)~*

Rosalie's car will arrive after school, its all set. Edward refused to leave my side, and me his. We walked into school and all eyes were on us, and I was glad I couldn't hear their thoughts but felt bad for Edward. Everytime he winced I would squeeze his hand as reassurance. When we were in class it wasn't much better, all the humans would crane their necks to stare.

But lunch was when Tyler was being an ass.

"So Bella, you still going with me to the prom?" I chocked, and I wasn't eating.

"What? I'm not going to prom with you Tyler!" I snarled, I hadn't meant for it to come out so harshly but I couldn't take it back now.

"I just assumed-" Edward growled, wait to sound human; But I couldn't say I minded.

"Well don't" Edward snapped, I smiled and Tyler looked ready to wet himself as he scurried out of the cafeteria.

"Thank you" I said to him, Edward kissed the top of my head,

"My Pleasure"

**Reunion! Hope you like and review! Any questions feel free to ask in a review and I'll answer them at the beginning of next chapter. **


End file.
